


В твоих глазах

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suffering, daily life, misalliance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: Кирилл думал, что его жизнь закончилась, а она только началась. На светофоре. Когда он шагнул на красный под колёса автомобиля Сергея.





	В твоих глазах

**1.**

— Скажите, Кирилл, кто-нибудь из мужчин в вашей семье болел раком или у них наблюдался синдром Кляйнфельтера?

Загорелое лицо в одно мгновение стало белым, но голос мальчика почти не дрожал:

— Нет… Я не знаю. Меня воспитывала мать, а отца и его семью я никогда не видел. Но почему вы спрашиваете, доктор?

— Кирилл, по результатам планового медосмотра появилось подозрение на опухоль в одном из яичек, поэтому тебе выписали направление к нам… После получения результатов УЗИ, АФП, ЛДГ и…

— Доктор, можно без длинных предисловий?

— У вас обнаружена злокачественная опухоль. Рак яичек. Предварительно диагностирована третья стадия. На данном этапе болезни, возможна хирургическая операция по удалению лимфатических узлов из забрюшинного пространства. Развитие болезни предсказать трудно, поэтому… скажите, ваша семья сможет найти десять тысяч долларов на операцию?

— Нет. Моя семья не располагает такими средствами.

Лидия Марковна – врач-онколог районной центральной больницы — поморщилась, и с жалостью посмотрела на своего юного пациента. В семнадцать лет и такое. А ведь паренёк был редкостно хорош и пока выглядел вполне здоровым. Пока. Развитая фигура пловца (по данным личного дела, зачем-то приложенного к медицинской карточке Кирилла Емина, переданного из медпункта школы Богословенска, мальчик с двенадцати лет занимался плаванием в местном бассейне и даже занял первое место на региональном первенстве), вытянутое лицо с чёткой линией скул и упрямым подбородком, отмеченным очаровательной ямочкой, высокий лоб, светло-русые волосы необычного медово-тёплого оттенка, рваная чёлка, падающая на почти чёрные глаза. Наверное, именно про такие глаза поэт написал: «Очи чёрные, очи жгучие, очи страстные и прекрасные». Поймав себя на недостойных для женщины её возраста мыслях, Лидия Марковна с трудом отвела взгляд от тёмных омутов. Как назло он тут же соскользнул на закушенную губу подростка. Да, мужская красота этого представителя рода человеческого, пусть ещё не оформившаяся до конца, была… сногсшибательной. Глядя на смуглое лицо, покрытое ещё не сошедшим летним загаром, Лидия Марковна, не заглядывая в медицинскую карточку, могла сказать, что мальчик не пил, не курил и вёл совершенно здоровый образ жизни. Вот она несправедливость! Но кто сказал, что бог забирает только некрасивых и больных? Если бы она могла как-то помочь, но это было не в её силах. Районная больница не располагала возможностями (оборудованием и обученным персоналом) для такого рода операций, а в ближайшем городе-миллионере вряд ли удастся договориться о проведении бесплатной операции для какого-то мальчика-провинциала без связей. Даже десять тысяч в этом случае было бы недостаточной суммой, чтобы протолкнуть Кирилла в очередь «льготников».

— Ладно, я отправлю запрос на постановку вас в очередь на операцию… — сказала Лидия Марковна заученную за годы работы фразу. Конечно, она не скажет ему, что мало кто из её «очередников» доживает до этой операции. — Через три дня жду вас в этом кабинете с вещами – будем делать радикальную орхэктомию.

— Что это значит? — голос мальчика звучал заинтересованно-деловито, почти спокойно. Несмотря на то, что он до крови прокусил губу, и лицо его стало значительно бледнее, чем до оглашения диагноза, вёл он себя по-взрослому выдержанно.

— Вам удалят поражённое яичко, и, после окончательной диагностики, мы попытаемся применить имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении методы: лучевую терапию и химиопрепараты.

— То есть проблема моей причёски будет решена раз и навсегда, — усмехнулся он, взъерошив непослушные волосы.

— Ну, зачем вы так, Кирилл? Есть шанс, что метастазы ещё не проникли во внутренние органы, и через год вы и не вспомните о случившемся. Потом в течение нескольких лет регулярно будете делать контрольные анализы крови на маркеры и рентген легких. Но это так, для профилактики.

— Понятно. Но это если поражены другие органы… Что будет если я откажусь от лечения, ведь оно платное?

— Да, частично, но в пределах… разумного. Мы включим вас в программу Красного креста и «Страна против онко», но, боюсь, что всё же совсем бесплатно не выйдет.

— И всё же, что будет, если я откажусь от лечения? Сколько я проживу?

— Если рак яичка не лечить, то клетки опухоли будут распространяться в лимфатические узлы, легкие, печень и другие органы, отравляя организм. На той стадии, что выявлена у вас, вы почувствуете боль уже в течение ближайших месяцев. Как правило, если рак яичка не лечить, то в течение первых двух лет с момента появления опухоли умирает 75 — 80% пациентов, а в течение последующего третьего года умирают все оставшиеся в живых. В то же время рак яичка является одним из тех немногих онкологических заболеваний, которые при своевременном и правильном лечении можно вылечить полностью почти со стопроцентной вероятностью. Вам выбирать!

— Доктор, поймите меня правильно: жить я хочу, но так сложилось, что мы живем в провинциальном городке. Тут закрылись все заводы и нет работы. Отца я не знаю, а моя мать работает библиотекарем. Её зарплаты нам едва хватает на жизнь, а уж на лечение не хватит точно. Как я понимаю, во время лечения мне будет сложно в физическом плане… Зарабатывать сам я вряд ли смогу. А если нет денег, то и лечения тоже не будет.

— Кирилл, простите, я не знала. Но мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем! – женщина почувствовала, как резануло по сердцу. Конечно, глядя на небогатую одёжку мальчика, состоявшую из поношенных, рваных на коленках, джинсов (но это вроде модно сейчас у молодёжи) и зелёного свитера с вытянутыми петлями (но тоже вроде как вписывающего в понятие подросткового кича), она могла бы догадаться и сама, что семья его небогата. И вот, глядя в лицо суровой реальности, женщина поняла, что не может вот так просто смириться с тем, что этот красивый мальчик умрёт в течение ближайшего года-двух. Умрёт мучительно, ведь у его семьи нет денег даже на обезболивающие. Не то, чтобы это был первый случай в практике Лидии Марковны, но почему-то именно из-за Кирилла её сердце, оледеневшее за годы работы онкологом в беднейшем районе области, болезненно сжалось. – Кирилл, обещай, что через три дня ты приедешь на операцию. Я договорюсь о бесплатном месте в больнице и о препаратах. Только, пожалуйста, приезжай! — она и не заметила, как обхватила холодные кисти мальчика, притягивая их к груди.

— Зачем вам это? — испытующий взгляд из-под по-девичьи длинных угольно-чёрных ресниц.

«Вот так любовь и пришла к тебе, Лида. В сорок лет влюбилась в семнадцатилетнего мальчишку? В пациента? Вот так… с первого взгляда. Чёрного, жгучего, страстного и прекрасного. И кто ты после этого? Извращенка!»

— У меня нет детей. Не сложилось. Но я всегда мечтала о сыне. Таком, как ты.

Почти не ложь. Потому что в юности, она мечтала о парне… таком же красивом, таком же черноглазом, таком же бедном, гордом и недоступном. Но он женился на другой. Красивой, богатой и доступной. А она так и осталась одна. И вот, как напоминание о той любви, появился Он!

— Ты вылечишься, я тебе обещаю! — твёрдо сказала она. Он ещё раз посмотрел на неё, улыбнулся как-то слишком виновато и понимающе.

— Простите, мне пора, — мальчик поднялся. – У меня к вам просьба. Не сообщайте в школу и маме. У неё сердце слабое – может не выдержать. Через три дня я скажу, что еду на сборы и буду здесь.

Он вышел, а она ещё долго смотрела ему вслед.

**2.**

Сергей был зол. Очень зол. На жену, на разбитую дорогу, на страну, в которой ещё остались такие дороги, на мир. В общем, был просто в ярости!

А как бы вы себя чувствовали, если бы после пятнадцати лет безоблачной семейной жизни однажды вечером нашли записку от своей жены:

«Я полюбила. Прости и прощай. Марина».

Первая реакция — недоумение.

Он даже не сразу решился проверить на месте ли её вещи. Шкаф был полон одежды, но вот паспорта в сейфе не оказалось, так же как и машины Марины не было в гараже. Медленно, но верно до Сергея дошло, что жена его бросила.

Но всё же, сколько он не крутил в голове эту мысль, она никак не желала там укладываться. Семья у них была образцово-показательная: жили в мире и достатке, никогда не ссорились. Может, и не было у них страсти, так после стольких лет совместной жизни было бы странно, если бы для неё осталось место в их размеренном существовании.

Ладно, может он и в самом деле в последнее время пренебрегал своими обязанностями в части исполнения супружеского долга, предпочитая объятия юных красавиц теплу домашнего очага, но было же уважение, взаимопонимание…

Ещё утром, Марина помогла ему завязать галстук, улыбнулась и чмокнула в щеку на прощание.

И вот теперь эта записка. Его домашняя, такая уютная и привычная, как любимый плед, жена ушла. Бросила его. Красивого, обеспеченного мужчину тридцати трёх лет…

Сергей посмотрел в зеркало. Он знал, что красив. Для него внешний вид давно уже стал визитной карточкой, эдаким фасадом. Спасибо родителям: отцу с его поляцкими корнями — за рост под метр девяносто и волосы цвета воронова крыла, а матери — обрусевшей немке — за серые глаза и правильные черты лица. Может, подбородок был слишком квадратным, да линия обычно упрямо сжатых губ слишком узкой, но общий облик это не портило. Сергей знал, что он хорош и о своей внешности заботился. Тем более странно, что его серая мышка жена вот так взяла, да и ушла от него.

Похитили. А записку заставили написать под дулом пистолета. Вот эта гипотеза была куда вероятнее этого невероятного «я полюбила». Ну не была его Маринка страстной натурой, чтобы вот так уйти и всё оставить.

Сергей поехал к тёще. Скрипя сердцем и зубами, он долго просил её, чтобы она дала ему новый адрес супруги. Наконец, сославшись на необходимость объяснения с Мариной и оформления развода, Сергею всё же удалось получить вожделенный адрес.

Тогда вместе с нацарапанным на мятой бумажке адреском он получил второй удар.

«Город Богословенск, ул. Зелёная 12-63».

Да это же на самом севере области, где Макар телят не пас и, судя по адресу, живёт даже не в коттедже, а квартире.

Конечно, он поехал за ней. Хотелось бы сказать, что, конечно, вернул.

Ему потребовалось пять часов, чтобы добраться до этой глуши. Оглядывая некрашеные годами дома ещё довоенной постройки и не менее убогие хрущёвки, Сергей не мог понять, как Марина могла променять энергетику большого города на это болото.

Остановившись у одной из малосемеек, Сергей проследовал по указанному адресу. Распахнулась дверь и он увидел её. В халате и тапочках, без макияжа, но при этом такую… красивую, светящуюся как будто изнутри.

— Сергей? — она ухватилась за косяк, спав с лица.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да… — она сделала шаг, пропуская в своё новое убогое жилище.

Они поговорили, как взрослые люди. Её любовник был на работе: кроме основной работы инженера на почти обанкротившемся Богословенском тракторном заводе, тот подрабатывал охранником в местном супермаркете, поэтому разговор состоялся с глазу на глаз, но и это ничего не дало. Марина плакала, обещала не претендовать на имущество (а уж претендовать было на что), даже ключи от машины ему совала, но возвращаться в лоно семьи не желала категорически.

Она как заведённая твердила, что с Димой готова жить хоть под открытым небом, что ещё никогда так никого не любила.

С фотографии в комоде, которому было не меньше полувека, на Сергея смотрел совсем не Ален Делон, а щуплый парень в старомодных очках. Совсем непредставительный, нелепый и даже смешной… Никакой.

«Что она в нём нашла?» — в который раз спрашивал себя Сергей, но не мог найти ответа.

На самом деле история, которую ему поведала Марина, оказалась очень обыденной и одновременно сказочной. Потому что никогда сам Сергей не верил в такую любовь, чтобы вот так: в огонь и воду, в снега и на севера. Но вот, со слов его жены выходило именно так. Декабристка чёртова!

Марина не была верующей девушкой, когда они поженились. Пионерка, комсомолка и просто красавица – такой была его жена тринадцать лет назад. До свадьбы они с Сергеем встречались три года, когда она дождалась его из армии, они поженились. Была ли между ними любовь? Сейчас сложно сказать. Скорее это были ровные отношения двух людей, которым было хорошо вместе. Без страстей и битья посуды. Про такое сосуществование говорят «жили душа в душу». И умерли бы они, пожалуй, если не «в один день», то что-то вроде этого, если бы в жизни Марины не появился Дима. Хотя нет, всё началось гораздо раньше.

Сергей одним из первых в городе начал своё дело, открыв строительную фирму и выкупив, тогда за бесценок, участок земли рядом с быстро разрастающимся мегаполисом. Для этого им пришлось продать квартиру, доставшуюся Марине в наследство от бабушки. Дело пошло и за десять лет Сергей Васнецов стал одним из самых обеспеченных и успешных людей в области. Марина всегда была его надёжным тылом и, хотя бог и не дал им детей, Сергей никогда не жалел о своём выборе спутницы жизни.

Оказалось, что для Марины всё было не так просто как для него.

Она хотела ребёнка. Ради этого, его жена объехала все церкви в России, совершила паломничество в Святую Землю, молилась всем богам и во всех храмах. Когда месяц назад подруга сказала, что планируется открытие Храма Богородицы в Богословенске, где можно будет увидеть и прикоснуться к найденной и чудом сохранившейся Богословенской Иконе Божьей Матери, по легенде исцеляющей бесплодие, Марина не могла не поехать. Она отправилась на открытие Храма. И встретила там ЕГО. Диму…

Она твердила, что это была любовь с первого взгляда. Что она сама прямо в церкви подошла к нему, взяла за руку и потянула прочь. Моя скромная жена! И, с её слов, это было самое естественное и правильное, что она сделала в жизни. Скрыв своё замужество, Марина провела с Димой ночь. Потом ещё и ещё. Уезжать не было сил. Расстаться казалось подобно смерти. А потом позвонила её мать и сказала, что плохо себя чувствует. Марина уехала. Вернулась… не к Сергею. К матери. На расстоянии всё случившееся в Богословенске показалось сумасшествием. Прекрасным и нереальным, сказочным наваждением. Всё трезво обдумав, она по телефону сообщила любовнику, что замужем, что не может бросить свою устроенную и обеспеченную жизнь ради простого инженера, получающего копейки. И это была не ложь — именно так она тогда и думала. Вернее, в этом убедила себя моя разумная жена Марина.

Но с каждой ночью, проведённой рядом с нелюбимым мужем, сердце болело всё сильнее, и каждую ночь снился Богословенск, снился Дима. А потом её начало тошнить по утрам. В тот день, проводив Сергея на работу, она поехала в супермаркет, так как до сих пор любила сама выбирать продукты. Пока на кассе отбивали чек, взгляд зацепился за тест на беременность. В то мгновение всё решилось.

Марина сказала, что не думала ни минуты, когда увидела две полоски. Минимум вещей, паспорт, водительское удостоверение… Через пять часов она была уже у Димы. И теперь…

Она не поехала с Сергеем. И он, в какой-то мере, не мог винить её. Договорились, что на следующей неделе Марина приедет, чтобы подать документы на развод. Также он пообещал дать ей хорошие отступные. Она попросила его стать крёстным её будущего ребёнка. Отведя взгляд, он согласился. Было больно смотреть на чужое счастье, поэтому попрощались скомкано и холодно. На пороге она ухватила его за рукав лёгкой ветровки.

— Знаешь, Серёжа, я очень хочу, чтобы ты, также как и я, встретил свою любовь.

— Ты – моя любовь, — прошептал он, глядя на её светившееся от счастья лицо.

— Нет, — она вздохнула и пожала его руку таким привычным и родным жестом. – Ты любил меня, как сестру… почти, как сестру. Любовь, про которую говорю тебе я – это другое. Твоя истинная любовь ещё где-то ходит по этому свету. Если ты встретишь её — поймёшь сразу, поверь мне. Её нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Иди, Сережа, с Богом.

И он пошёл… уж незнамо с кем, но пошёл, поехал, помчался… Прочь.

Боль в груди превратилась в злость. Так было легче. Злиться на мир легче, чем признать, что он, человек, которому завидует многие, сам завидует. И кому! Нищему инженеру, живущему в благословенной богом дыре, которому приходится пахать на двух работах, чтобы прокормить семью.

Конечно, он не плакал. Ведь мужчины не плачут. Но перед глазами всё плыло, теряя фокус. Красный сигнал светофора на перекрёстке заставил его притормозить. Он невидяще смотрел перед собой и в этот момент увидел… его. Сунув руки в карманы, на пустом перекрёстке стоял парень: довольно высокий, спортивного вида, на голову накинут капюшон курточки, вышедшей из моды пару лет назад. Лица из-за расстояния было почти не разглядеть, но почему-то сердце Сергея странно ёкнуло. Что-то с ним было не так, с этим парнем. Он замер у края проезжей части и смотрел на его машину — новенький Порш Кайен, доработанный по индивидуальному заказу. Не то, чтобы Сергей не привык к тому, что на его машину глазеют. Тем более, в такой глуши увидеть такую машину для местных жителей было равносильно чуду. Но на лице парня не было восхищения или любопытства. Он просто смотрел на Порш, как будто оценивая его, примеряясь, явно не спеша переходить дорогу пока для него горел зелёный, а для Сергея — красный. Если бы у незнакомца в руке оказался камень, которым он хотел кинуть в машину, Сергей совсем не удивился. Васнецов внимательнее присмотрелся: нет, руки парнишки безвольно болтались и были совершенно пусты.

Загорелся зелёный, и Серж нажал на газ… дальше всё происходило как в замедленной съёмке: игнорируя красный сигнал светофора, парень бросился под колёса Порше. Каким-то внутренним чутьём буквально за мгновение до этого, Сергей почувствовал неладное и нажал на тормоз. Послушная машина замерла на середине перекрёстка в нескольких сантиметрах от подростка.

Сергей наполнил лёгкие воздухом и открыл рот, чтобы разразить тирадой, в которой бы присутствовал весь его богатый запас русского матного. Но парень, неподвижно замерший перед его машиной, поднял на него глаза. В этот момент всё потеряло значение. Время, место, обстоятельства… Он утонул в чёрных омутах, забыв как дышать, забыв, как он вообще жил раньше без… Него.

Марина была права. Настоящую любовь невозможно перепутать ни с чем.

**3.**

В машине было тепло… Гораздо теплее, чем на улице или дома, где, несмотря на холодный сентябрь, до сих пор не включили центральное отопление. Электроэнергия была дорогой, да и обогревателя у семьи Еминых не было, поэтому Кирилл с мамой грелись по старинке, натягивая на себя по несколько кофт и шерстяные носки, а спали вместе под несколькими одеялами. Постоянное ощущение, что он замёрз, не оставляло Кирилла даже днём. Впервые за последние десять дней он почувствовал, что начинает согреваться.

Мягкое кожаное кресло как будто обтекало тело, искушая забыть обо всём и наслаждаться этим неожиданным комфортом и теплом, но как тут расслабишься, когда рядом сидит странный мужчина, бросающий то и дело на тебя такие же странные взгляды. Лучше бы спрашивал, обвинял, грозил всеми карами небесными и уголовными… А этот молчит. Даже не спрашивает, почему он кинулся ему под колёса. Затащил в машину, посадил, пристегнул, адрес спросил… Может, думает, с его родителями разобраться? Как там у бандюг принято? Так увидит их квартиру и быстро поймёт, что брать с них нечего.

Кирилл скосил глаза на своего нового знакомого. Хм… На бандита не похож. Весь такой… официальный, что ли. Он таких только по их старенькому «Полару» видел в новостях. Ну там, где Президент встречается со всякими важными шишками. Вот у этого был такой же костюмчик. Ну или почти такой же. Только, может, этот посимпатичнее, повыше. Нет, не то, чтобы он считал Президента вшизиком, как его недавно Ленка из 11 «Б» обозвала на семинаре по политологии, просто, этот «бандюга» красивее, что ли. Породистый такой… Как аристократы на портретах в журнале по искусствоведению. В общем, ухоженный мужик, в костюме как у Президента, на шикарной тачке… Что он забыл в их Мухосранске, где последним мировым событием был приезд Ирины Отиевой на прошлый день города? Старики тогда были счастливы, а мамина подруга даже провела её за кулисы концерт посмотреть.

Кирилл поморщился. Ему надо думать, как деньги достать, и от этого мутного типа отделаться без последствий, а он тут про Президента, политологию и Ирину Отиеву размышляет.

-Здесь? – достигнув очередной развилки спросил «странный тип», снова как-то странно взглянув на Кирилла. Причём взгляд прошёл буквально по всему телу: с головы до ног.

«У меня, что, ширинка расстегнута?» — мелькнула шальная мысль, и он, покосившись вниз, убедился, что в этом плане вроде всё без проблем, зато как назло бросился в глаза явный диссонанс его одежды и костюма «типа». А тот продолжал выжидательно рассматривать его своими серыми глазами… Ну что ему надо? Понимая, что надо бы что-то сказать мужику, Кирилл ответил:

— Да, — кивнул он, чувствуя себя неуместно в этой шикарной машине. – Вон тот дом.

Машина въехала во двор стандартной хрущёвской пятиэтажки. Хорошо, что время было рабочее и только бабки на лавочке стали свидетелями триумфального появления «Порше» в грязном, разбитом последним ремонтом теплотрассы пять лет назад, дворике.

Кирилл потянулся к ручке, но с удивлением понял, что она заблокирована.

— Ну, я пойду? — пробормотал он, неохотно переведя взгляд на мужчину. На маньяка вроде не похож, да и домой довёз, а сейчас опять смотрит так, как будто кожу снимает.

— Нет. Не так быстро.

Кирилл даже удивлённо моргнул.

«Маньяк?» — подозрительно подумал он.

— В смысле, ты что, педофил? – брякнул он, и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость. Ну, что делать, очень часто с ним случалась такая оказия: скажет не подумав, а потом краснеет.

— А ты, значит, ребёнок? – усмехнувшись, ответил «педофил», да как облапал его. В смысле, рукой убрал упавшую на глаза чёлку. Кирилл на секунду как говорить забыл, не то, что по морде бить. В принципе только это извращенца и спасло от хорошего удара в челюсть.

— Дядя, ты что? — Кирилл подобрался, приготовившись в случае необходимости дать отпор.

Он недоуменно смотрел на мужика, решая, что делать. Нет, какой из этого пижона маньяк? Бред какой-то, не будет же он его насиловать в собственном дворе под взглядами трёх любопытных старушек? Вон Марья Васильевна аж со скамейки привстала. Ох, завтра слухов будет!

«Пожалуй, на годик я бы стал популярнее Отиевой. Только есть ли у меня этот годик?» — подумал Кирилл и стало тошно. Он снова посмотрел на мужика. Нет, странный он. Может головой ударился о руль, когда тормозил. Вон сидит, как статуя Пушкина в Центральном Парке, и смотрит в одну точку.

— Дядя? Вы это… в норме? — опасливо проворчал Кирилл, для верности помахав перед лицом мужика рукой. И тут же его руку перехватили за запястье и сжали так, что стало больно. Кирилл дёрнулся и зашипел, как кот, получивший веник вместо сметаны:

— Вы чего? Отпусти, садист!

Как ни странно, но его отпустили. Кирилл тут же дёрнул ручку, пытаясь выбраться из машины и подальше от этого сумасшедшего, но дверь никто не разблокировал…

«Х****й денёк! Сначала рак, потом маньяк!» — подумал Кирилл, откидываясь на сиденье и скрестив руки на груди.

— Что вам надо? — получилось устало и безразлично. А с другой стороны, если маньяк, то убьёт быстро. Помучает минут десять, а, может, и сразу урекошетит. Псих же. По глазам видно.

— Ничего, — серые глаза стали почти чёрными.

«Сейчас оглушит и надругается!» — подумал Кирилл, вспоминая всё, что помнил о маньяках по передачам «Криминальная Россия».

Маньяк, между тем, неожиданно улыбнулся, по-доброму так…

— Сначала ты ответишь мне, зачем под мою машину бросился? Ты дальтоник? Может, очки дома забыл? Или это была попытка суицида? Тогда неудачная какая-то.

«На редкость язвительный маньяк», — подумал Кирилл. – « Хотя и не маньяк вовсе, а зануда».

— Я не дальтоник, не очкарик и не самоубийца, — под внимательным взглядом мужчины он чувствовал, что просто не в состоянии врать.

— А кто ты? — полюбопытствовал мужчина.

Стало неуютно и очень стыдно за свои намерения.

— Вымогатель… неудавшийся… — честно ответил Кирилл, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц за реакцией своей «несостоявшейся жертвы». Тот никак не проявил своего удивления, только чуть приподняв бровь, издевательски спросил:

— Что, так деньги нужны?

— Очень! — в это слово неожиданно для себя Кирилл вложил всё своё желание жить. И, кажется, его собеседник что-то понял. Хотя следующий вопрос странного мужчины разозлил Кира донельзя:

— А честным путём заработать не пробовал? — спокойно, без издевки, спросил тот.

— Десять тысяч долларов за три месяца? Дядя, я же не в Газпроме работаю. Я вообще несовершеннолетний. Но если вы сможете предложить мне такую работу, то я готов… Только без криминала, — сразу поправился Кирилл.

— А если я готов предложить тебе такую работу, — опять этот взгляд. Кирилл покраснел, когда до него дошло какая это может быть работа и что означает этот взгляд.

— Я несовершеннолетний, — прошептал он, опустив глаза. — Вас посадят, дядя… И проституция тоже криминал.

Мужик фыркнул и расхохотался. Ладно, мужик заржал, как лошадь из спортклуба, продемонстрировав покрасневшему Кириллу все тридцать два идеально ровных белых зуба.

«Отбеливает небось», — зло подумал Кирилл, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть свой румянец.

— Сергей Васнецов, — неожиданно в пределах его видимости появилась загорелая мужская рука. Повернувшись, Кирилл обнаружил, что серые глаза сияли от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха.

— Кирилл… Кирилл Емин, — пробормотал Кирилл, неожиданно для себя пожимая протянутую руку.

— Так вот, Кирилл Емин, ничего противозаконного… и того о чём ты подумал, я тебе не предлагаю.

— А что тогда? –подозрительно уточнил юноша.

— Ты готовить умеешь?

Сказать, что этот вопрос был чем-то неожиданным, было бы очень мягким выражением.

— Э? – Кирилл удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Ну да… — наконец выдавил он. – Яичницу там, суп, гречку отварить… — стал он перечислять свои кулинарные «достижения».

— Значит, подходишь… — прервал его мужчина.

— Вам повар нужен, что ли? Так за десять тысяч «зелёных» вы себе получше найдёте, — честно заметил юный «золушок».

— Мне нужен спутник… Не надо так смотреть на меня! Не жизни. Просто человек, который будет рядом со мной в течение этих трёх месяцев. Можешь считать себя моим компаньоном, только жить будешь у меня. Период в жизни у меня не слишком хороший – без компании никак, — как будто оправдываясь, заметил мужчина.

— Дядя, вас, что, мужик бросил? -опасливо уточнил Кирилл.

— Я на гея похож? — нахмурился его новый «голубой» знакомый.

— Да не то, чтобы у меня много знакомых педиков. Вообще-то в этом городе я голубых не видел…

— Эм… нет. Меня жена бросила.

— А. Тогда вам может лучше того, компаньонку подыскать? — участливо уточнил Кирилл. – Или к психиатру обратиться, — честно добавил он.

— Нет, ты лучше… — Сергей опять странно посмотрел на него.

— А что вы на меня всё время так странно смотрите? – выпалил Кирилл. – Не лошадь вроде выбираете?

— А, да. Просто ты… ну да… В общем…

Мужик, то есть Сергей, замялся и Кириллу стало стыдно.

— Да ладно, проехали.

— Значит, ты согласен?

— Слушай…те, мне же подумать надо. Нельзя так сразу вываливать на человека такие вещи.

— Э… — мужчина перед ним весь как будто потух и снова уставился куда-то в необозримую даль, которая находилась как раз там, где сейчас маячила Марья Васильевна. — Я же не настаиваю, парень, — устало проговорил он. — Три месяца живёшь со мной – 10 тысяч долларов твои… Никакого принудительного интима…

Что-то в последних словах не понравилось Кириллу, поэтому он подозрительно уточнил:

— А непринудительного?

Сергей повернулся к нему и на мгновение Кирилл потерялся во взгляде серых глазах.

«Вух!» — пожалуй это была единственная мысль, когда Васнецов всё же отвёл взгляд.

— Ты хочешь меня? — усмехнулся Сергей.

— НЕТ! – взвился юноша.

— Значит никакого принудительного интима… — спокойно повторил кандидат в работодатели.

— Дя.. Сергей… я…

— Не тороплю… вот мой телефон, — он достал визитку. — Нижний номер – это сотовый.

— Но он пятизначный…

— Специальный номер, — как будто объясняя очевидные вещи, ответил Васнецов.

— А, — протянул Кирилл, который сейчас пребывал в состоянии полного внутреннего раздрая.

— Я задержусь в городе на день, но завтра до двенадцати мне нужно твоё решение.

— А как я объясню всё маме? – хватаясь за последнюю соломинку, спросил Кирилл.

— Это уже не моя проблема, — пожал плечами Васнецов.

Выскочив из машины, даже не попрощавшись, Кирилл хлопнул дверью так, что, будь это дверь его квартиры, то посыпалась бы штукатурка. Почти бесшумно заработал мотор, и машина тронулась с места. Кирилл стоял, провожая её взглядом, пока она не скрылась за поворотом.

К действительности его вернул тоненький елейный голосок Марьи Васильевны:

— Кирюшенька, а кто это тебя подвёз-то? Машинка дорогая, иностранная… Нездешний кто?

«Достало! Чёртовы сплетницы! Хотите сенсацию – ловите, не подавитесь!» — зло подумал Кирилл.

— Это мой отец. Он приехал меня забрать жить к себе… — бросил он, и не дожидаясь следующих вопросов, скрылся в подъезде.

**4**

— Нет, мам, все, правда, нормально. Кормят хорошо. А? Хочешь поговорить с моим тренером. Эм… Сейчас не получится. Сергей Анатольевич — занятой человек… Да, да. Когда он освободится, я попрошу его, чтобы он тебе позвонил, — Кирилл вздохнул. Мать всегда говорила много, будто бы взахлеб. Ему оставалось только слушать и вставлять те слова, которые она хотела от него услышать. Она волновалась по поводу его зимней одежды и правильного питания, предлагая по десятку советов в минуту. — Мам, не переживай, нам специальная зимняя форма выдается, как олимпийцам. На меху, так что я не простужусь, — Кирилл вклинился в её тираду, как раз в тот момент, когда она попросила назвать адрес, куда переслать сыну вязаные носки. Что же касается «спецформы на меху», то он почти не соврал. Стоило только вспомнить то, что купил ему Сергей. «Спецодежда», — пресек его возражения Васнецов. — Ты изображаешь моего родственника, а значит должен соответствовать. У Кира до сих пор волосы дыбом вставали от того, сколько стоила эта «спецодежда». — Да, я занимаюсь каждый день. Уверен, что смогу сдать ЕГЭ не хуже других, — и тут не слова лжи. Попробовал бы он прогулять занятия в спецшколе, в которую засунул его Сергей «ради имиджа». А уж как их там муштровали… В общем, об ЕГЭ стоило волноваться в последнюю очередь. — Ладно, мам. Мне на тренировку пора… Да, ещё всего пару месяцев, и я приеду. И привезу тебе какой-нибудь сувенир. Медаль? Может, и медаль. Я тоже тебя люблю… Я кладу трубку.

Уф. Кирилл нажал на сброс и прислушался к тишине, царившей в доме. Прошелся по комнатам, остановился у двери ванной.

Даже, несмотря на шум льющейся воды, было слышно, как Сергей напевает очередной хит русской попсы.

«Я знаю пароль, я вижу ориентир», — выводил тот, безбожно фальшивя, перевирая мотив и слова. — «Я знаю, что любовь спасет мир. А почему бы и нет? Ааааа, я знаю пароль и знаю ориентир и верю, что Кирюха спасет мир».

Кирилл фыркнул. Сергей иногда становился таким забавным, особенно когда не строил из себя его отца или ровесника. Даже не понятно, что бесило больше: официоз или панибратство Васнецова.

Если быть честным, то всего за месяц Сергей незаметно стал для него не просто работодателем с причудами, а кем-то вроде старшего брата.

Кир думал о том, что если бы не болезнь, то не взял бы никаких денег за свою «работу», удовольствовавшись тем, что получал «на чай». Васнецов и без этого много дал ему: возможность узнать, как это — жить в особняке, ездить в школу на машине с личным водителем, носить брендовые вещи и чувствовать рядом с собой мужчину, которому ты не безразличен. Кирилл тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать странные мысли. Опять его куда-то не туда занесло. Но всё равно, он здесь вроде как служит домработником и компаньоном, и ему платят деньги за то, что он играет роль младшего брата Сергея Васнецова. По крайней мере, все друзья последнего думали именно так. Только братьями они не были, и Сергей очень разозлился, когда Кирилл в шутку назвал его братишкой.

Кир помнил, как потемнели тогда глаза его друга, как чужие руки легли на плечи и мурашки побежали по телу.

— Ты мне не брат. Для других, но не наедине, Кир.

А потом он уехал на работу и вернулся только под утро пьяный, пахнущий дорогим парфюмом, сигаретами и алкоголем.

Кирилл сглотнул и обхватил себя руками.

Его знобило и тошнило. Таблетки просились наружу, а ведь он даже ещё не завтракал. Он привычно заставил себя не обращать на это внимание.

— Кир, хватит маяться у двери. Не береди воображение. Или заходи или проходи. А то у тебя такое лицо, что мне хочется выйти и утешить.

Кирилл фыркнул.

Ну, конечно, камеры слежения по всему дому, даже в душе. Сергей не стесняется пользоваться ими, чтобы следить за ним. Кириллу даже в голову не пришло бы подсматривать, что делает Сергей в ванной, а мог бы. Потом бы выслушивал инсинуации на тему: «Я ведь всё понимаю, переходный возраст, появляется интерес определенного рода, но если тебе так интересно, то скажи — я разденусь специально для тебя».

Ха! Ну, нет. Не так он глуп, чтобы не понимать, что мужчина делает в ванной. Особенно, если у него давно нет женщины.

Поэтому он сам мылся только в отсутствие Васнецова, а свои потребности удовлетворял, предварительно выключив свет и заперев дверь. Почему-то его смущало то, что Сергей может подсматривать за ним. Случайно решит проверить камеры в доме, а тут он себя наглаживает. Всё естественно, но всё равно стыдно.

— Что желаете на завтрак? — крикнул он, прекрасно зная, что его услышали бы, даже если бы он шептал. Сергей включил микрофон на двери, и даже душ выключил.

— Всё что угодно, только не яичницу, — отозвался динамик.

Кир хмыкнул. Так как ничего, кроме яичницы и вареных сосисок, он готовить не умел, а сосиски кончились, то мечте Сергея не суждено сбыться. В холодильнике конечно не было пусто: наоборот, полки хромированного монстра забиты полуфабрикатами — бери и разогревай. Но очередные глупые заигрывания Васнецова нуждались в пресечении и отмщении.

Через пять минут яичница-глазунья уже шипела и скворчала на сковороде. Кир, игнорируя рвотные позывы, насвистывал привязавшийся мотив про любовь, спасающую мир, ловко орудуя лопаткой. Теперь добавить ветчину и помидоры. Запах стал ещё более раздражающим. Желудок пронзила такая сильная боль, что он опустился на пол, обхватив себя руками, тяжело хватая ртом провонявший едой воздух.

— Кир? Ты…

Сергей стоял в дверях и встревожено смотрел на него. Мокрые после душа волосы прилипли к поседевшим вискам, домашний халат открывал широкую грудь, в руках Васнецов сжимал полотенце.

Кирилл вскочил на ноги и выдавил улыбку.

— Лопатку уронил, — лгать вошло в привычку. — К вам точно сегодня на завтрак никто из поклонниц не собирается? — он постарался быстро перевести тему на что-то другое.

— Нет, не собирается, — серые глаза всё ещё светились тревогой, поэтому Кирилл постарался придать лицу как можно более безмятежное выражение. Он вытер лопатку об омерзительно-девчачий фартук, оставшийся после жены Сергея. Может, на этот раз он его испортит так, что его ни в одной химчистке не отстирают и тогда можно будет купить что-нибудь нейтральное.

Молчание затягивалось, и это нервировало. Кир из-под челки взглянул на все ещё стоящего в дверях Сергея. Взгляд задержался на босых ступнях с черными волосками на больших пальцах. Судя по всему, Сергей так спешил, что забыл надеть тапочки и теперь на паркете останутся мокрые следы, которые нужно вытереть перед тем, как он отправится в школу…

— В этом фартуке в цветочек ты чертовски мил. На тебе он смотрится куда лучше, чем на Маринке.

Кирилл вздрогнул и поднял глаза, взглянув в лицо Сергею. Тот улыбался своей самой раздражающей улыбкой. Раздражающей именно потому, что Кирилл никогда не мог понять, о чем в такие моменты думает Васнецов. Хотя догадывался, конечно.

— Сергей, вам самому не надоели эти двусмысленные намеки? — прошипел он, и, схватившись за лопатку, начал остервенело кромсать яичницу. — Нравится строить из себя извращенца?

— Очень, — судя по звуку, Сергей пересек кухню и встал позади него. Кирилл кожей чувствовал, как чужой взгляд гладит его шею, блуждает по плечам, спускается ниже. Стало жарко, губы онемели, лицо вспыхнуло от прилива крови, и даже тошнота отошла на второй план.

— Вы хотите есть или нет? — голос прозвучал излишне громко, сорвавшись в конце.

— Очень.

Волоски на шее встали дыбом не столько от того, что кожу пощекотало теплое дыхание, сколько от интонации, с которой было произнесено это единственное слово.

— Яичницу будете? — Кирилл резко повернулся и с вызовом уставился в глаза своего работодателя. Да, именно. Стоило напомнить себе, кто здесь кто.

— А у меня есть выбор? — хмыкнул Сергей, выпрямляясь и насмешливо глядя на Кира с высоты своего роста. Опять эти пошлые намеки! И с каждым днем их все больше. Или ему просто хочется так думать? Кир покраснел, но взгляд не опустил.

— Могу сварить картошку. В холодильнике форель и семга, и… ещё какая-то ерунда, — буркнул он, чувствуя себя глупо. Что он опять себе придумал? Ну, подошел человек, чтобы посмотреть, что он там приготовил, а он уже вообразил, что Васнецов его домогается. Не идиотизм ли?

— Ладно, пусть будет яичница, — Сергей улыбнулся и прошел к столу.

— Вы, правда, будете? — Кирилл с сомнением посмотрел на искромсанную яичницу. Его выворачивало от одного запаха. — Можно что-нибудь разогреть или заказать, чтобы привезли на работу.

— Я очень хочу то, что пригорает сейчас на сковородке, — Кир ойкнул и ринулся спасать пригорающую глазунью. — Но только, если ты разделишь её со мной, — он проигнорировал. Сергей просто не любит завтракать один. Если бы было иначе, он бы не работал в этом доме.

Кирилл готов был расплакаться. Последнее, что он хотел сейчас — это есть. Но если он откажется, Сергей может что-то заподозрить. Преодолевая тошноту, Кир разложил яичницу на две тарелки, положив себе побольше помидоров и зелени, и отдав Сергею почти всю ветчину.

Ели в молчании. Кирилл гонял по тарелке свою порцию, наблюдая, как Васнецов с удовольствием уплетает свою, а потом ещё и кусочком хлеба подбирает остатки с блестевшей посуды.

— Ты бы ещё облизал, — буркнул юноша, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Сергей поднял на него глаза и облизнул губы. Медленно. Глядя в глаза. Кирилл сглотнул. Изнутри поднялась рвотная волна, и он ринулся в туалет, слыша за спиной встревоженный голос Сергея.

— Кир? Что с тобой? Кирилл?

«А ведь этот идиот подумал, что я из-за него», — обнявшись с унитазом, Кирилл утирал едкие слезы, текущие из глаз.

За дверью Сергей уговаривал его выйти, твердил, что пошутил, извинялся. Как хорошо, что туалет был единственной комнатой, не оснащенной камерами наблюдения.

«Что я ему скажу, когда выйду», — думал Кир, склонившись над единственным поверенным его тайны. Его снова вырвало. В последнюю неделю организм отказывался принимать таблетки. Лидия Марковна прислала ему рецепт на новые «колеса», как он сам их называл. Стоили они дорого, но вчера Сергей дал ему «на конфеты» кругленькую сумму денег сверх зарплаты. Если отказаться от обедов в школе, то как раз хватит на месячный курс.

Кирилл выпрямился. Кажется, Сергей ушёл. Теперь надо выйти и сделать вид, что он просто обиделся на очередную пошлую шутку. Васнецов сказал, что сегодня сам отвезет его в школу. Пожалуй, по окончании этих трех месяцев, Кирилл смело сможет поступить во ВГИК. Если только вылечится. Если только выживет.

**5.**

Ноябрь подкрался незаметно. Лед сковал провода, тротуары, машины. Деревья гнулись к земле, не выдерживая веса ледяной красоты на каждой веточке. Улицы покрылись кашей из снега, льда и грязи. Переполненные остановки, пробки… привычная картина поздней осени, на которую можно смотреть из окна машины.

Кирилл безучастно пялился в окно, карябая легкое кружево инея и практически не реагируя на попытки Сергея его разговорить. Васнецов включил радио, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить напряженную атмосферу.

«А у тебя СПИД, и, значит, ты умрешь…» — разорвал тишину надрывный голос певицы. Кирилл, рисовавший спираль на стекле вздрогнул.

— Кир, — позвал Сергей, убавляя звук. Тот не ответил. Парень откинулся на сидении и смотрел в одну точку. – Кирилл, что опять не так?

Тот пожал плечами, даже не повернув головы.

Васнецов начал злиться.

— Кирилл, почему если я хочу получить ответ на простой вопрос, должен напоминать тебе про работу?

— Да, я должен развлекать вас, — спокойно ответил тот, не меняя ни положения, ни направления взгляда. – Вам скучно?

— Да! Мне скучно! — рявкнул Сергей. – И было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестал делать вид, что меня здесь нет.

— Простите, — Кирилл потер лицо руками и повернулся к Сергею. На губах его играла неестественная улыбка, на ресницах блеснула слезинка. Сергей почувствовал, как вся его злость улетучивается, осталось только чувство вины.

— Прости! – он отвернулся.

— За что мне вас прощать?

— Мы договорились, что будем на «ты», — буркнул Сергей, заставляя себя поднять взгляд на Кирилла. Он чувствовал себя так, будто случайно увидел что-то, что ему не надо было видеть.

— Прости, Сергей, — повторил Кир. – О чем ты хочешь поговорить? — он склонил голову к плечу, демонстрируя готовность слушать. Только в глазах была пустота. Сергей аккуратно припарковал машину на стоянке у школы и повернулся к Кириллу.

— Я хочу поговорить о тебе, Кирилл. Что с тобой происходит?

— А что со мной происходит? – Кир открыл дверцу. В машине стало холодно. Мимо них прошли две девушки. Одна из них поздоровалась с Кириллом, он кивнул в ответ. Вторая что-то прошептала подруге, и обе захихикали. Кирилл улыбнулся, глядя им вслед. – Что со мной может происходить? — протянул он. — Брендовые шмотки, деньги, школа для нуворишей, девчонки меня просто обожают. У меня все отлично, Сергей. Все благодаря тебе, Сергей. Спасибо тебе, С…

— Кирилл! — в сердцах заорал Васнецов.

— Сергей? – бровь насмешливо приподнята, только глаза совсем не смеются. Черные глаза, в которые просто улетаешь, не думая ни о чем. – Что? Нечего сказать? — теперь этот невозможный мальчишка злится. – Тогда я пошел, — Кир выскочил из машины и потянулся к сумке, но Сергей схватил его за руку и дернул назад.

— Кирилл, сядь, мы ещё не договорили, — сказал он, стараясь контролировать голос. Юноша пожал плечами и сел, но дверь не закрыл. Мимо шли школьники, кое-кто кивал Кириллу и он отвечал тем же, с кем-то перешучивался. Минута-две-три…

— Может, дверь закроешь? Холодно, – не выдержал Сергей. Кир кивнул и захлопнул дверцу.

— Предъявляйте, — он насмешливо смотрел на Сергея.

— Что?

— Счет предъявляйте, а то я устал ждать, когда вы перестанете прикидываться добреньким дядюшкой. Можем поехать в мотель, если дома у вас не получается. В суд я точно не подам, спаситель вы мой.

Сергей опешил от такого заявления. Кровь прилила к лицу от гнева и стыда.

— Кир! — прошипел он, – разве я хотя бы раз позволил себе что-то лишнее? Что ты обо мне думаешь?

— А тебе не плевать, что я о тебе думаю, Сергей? Какое тебе вообще дело, что я думаю? Хочешь со мной переспать? Так переспи. Хватит ебать мне мозг. Про то, какой я замечательный брат, будешь своим друзьям рассказывать. А я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Бесишь! — глаза Кира стали черными и он кричал и от этого Сергею стало страшно. А может оттого, что Кир был слишком близок к истине.

— Кир, не думал, что ты так низко себя ценишь. Я… ты для меня очень много значишь. Я все время думаю о тебе, но не так, как ты думаешь…

Сергею хотелось говорить убедительно и твердо, но с губ слетал какой-то оправдательный лепет, и чувство стыда, смешанное с чувством вины, становилось все сильнее с каждым словом. Наверное, Кир это почувствовал.

— Сергей! Я! Сказал! Заткнись! — твердо выделяя каждое слово, отчеканил он. — Мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь! Ясно? Плевать! Потому что я о тебе не думаю вообще…

Хлопнула дверь машины, хрустнул лед под подошвами ботинок, и Сергей остался один, раздавленный и пристыженный. Он смотрел вслед Киру до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся за дверями школы и чувствовал себя гораздо хуже, чем когда его бросила жена.

Он встретил Кира после занятий. Тот не выглядел виноватым или расстроенным.

— Что хочешь на ужин? – улыбнулся Сергей, забирая у него сумку и кидая её на заднее сиденье.

— Что угодно, только не яичницу, — улыбнулся Кирилл. Все стало по-старому. Заблестело, заиграло красками и цветами. — День был на редкость хреновый. У меня, кстати, кол по английскому.

— Тогда поехали в ресторан? — Сергей посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Кира. Парень всем своим видом демонстрировал невысказанное: «и это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать».

— Хочешь отметить мою успеваемость? – Кир будет не Кир, если не вставит свою шпильку.

— Мы определились, что я тебе не брат и не отец, своя голова на плечах есть. Сегодня будешь заниматься на час больше.

— Угум, моя хозяина — тиран… — надулся Кир, коверкая слова.

— Так в какой ресторан? – решил сменить тему Сергей. Не хватало ещё снова поругаться.

— Только не в японский! Ненавижу суши, меня от них тошнит… — хихикнул Кир, искоса бросая виноватый взгляд.

— Привереда! — проворчал Сергей, чувствуя тепло внутри.

Он пристегнул ремень и снова поймал покаянный взгляд. Конечно, этот гордец ни за что не признается, что был не прав, поэтому Сергей и не ждал от него извинений. Он завел машину и начал рассказывать, как прошел его день.

— …задержат поставки, придется применить штрафные санкции. Для нас это тоже даром не пройдет. У них один ответ — погода… И что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

— Всыпал бы, — выдохнул Кир. – Выдрал и выгнал. Пусть решают свои проблемы сами.

Сергей удивленно посмотрел на Кирилла, а потом, когда до него дошло, расхохотался.

— Что смешного? — насупился Кир. — Ты слишком добрый для бизнесмена. Как ты вообще терпишь…

— Да запросто… просто представлю, как бы отреагировали мои поставщики, если бы я предложил им такой вариант расплаты и…

— Сергей…

— А? – Васнецов чуть повернул голову. Кирилл смотрел на него из-под своих длиннющих ресниц.

— Прости.

Сергей улыбнулся и кивнул. На душе стало легко.

**6.**

— Кирилл, открой дверь! Сейчас же! — в дверь снова настойчиво постучали. Кирилл с трудом поднял голову с подушки. Часы на столике показывали семь с четвертью, а, значит, он давно уже должен был встать. Только вот сил на это не было. Кир попытался подняться, но головокружение и привычная утренняя тошнота тут же уложили его обратно. Хорошо хоть ушла эта разрывающая боль по всему телу.

В дверь снова заколотили.

— Кирилл, что с тобой происходит? Почему ты закрыл дверь? Кирилл? !

Мысли были вязкими, как желе, веки — свинцово-тяжелыми. Он плыл по медленному течению мыслей, слушая, как за окном барабанит дождь. Или это не дождь… Ах да… Кто его зовет? О чем он говорит? Дверь… почему закрыта дверь? Потому что… нельзя, чтобы кто-то увидел… Лекарства…

Кир резко открыл глаза и начал лихорадочно искать на столике коробку с ампулами. К его облегчению, та оказалась на месте.

Он удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку. В голове более менее прояснилось.

Вчера от Лидии Марковны пришел рецепт на новое лекарство. Только вот на этот раз пришлось вводить его внутривенно. Как наркоману какому-то. Поэтому, он, конечно, закрыл дверь и занавесил камеру слежения. Иначе Сергей, не дай бог, мог увидеть, как он… Кирилл зажмурился от ужаса от одной мысли о таком развитии событий. Он вколол лекарство в мышцу, как и было прописано, и его скрутило так, что хотелось просто разбить себе голову о журнальный столик, а потом он, кажется, просто вырубился.

«Сергей, наверное, волнуется…» — мысль была безразличной, скорее констатирующей. В дверь больше не стучали, и Кирилл блаженно прикрыл глаза. Да, пару минут ещё можно полежать, а потом он спустится и что-нибудь при… – додумать не успел, как его накрыла тяжелая вязкая дрема.

Кто-то тряс за плечо, вырывая из желанного забытья.

— Мам, дай поспать, — простонал Кир, пытаясь отмахнуться.

— Вставай! — голос был совсем не материнским. Кир проснулся сразу. Глаза он открывал медленно, в глубине души надеясь, что это были лишь отголоски дурного сна, а вовсе не…

Сергей убрал руку с его плеча и присел на корточки рядом с его кроватью.

— Проснулся, — констатировал Васнецов и поднялся на ноги.

Кир проследил за ним взглядом, предпочитая хранить молчание. Увидев, что именно держит в руках его покровитель, он зажмурился от стыда и ужаса. Васнецов же задумчиво накручивал на руку жгут, как будто примеряясь, как его завязать, прежде чем воспользоваться зажатым в другой руке шприцом.

— Вижу, что не нужно спрашивать, твое ли это, — голос Сергея был холодным, взгляд колючим, злым. Захотелось с головой забраться под одеяло, лишь бы спрятаться от него подальше.

— Это не то, что вы думаете, — пробормотал Кир, с трудом садясь на разворошенной постели. Вчера его так шарахнуло, что он отключился, не сняв одежду. Лучше б он предстал перед Сергеем голым, чем в помятой рубашке с закатанным до локтя рукавом.

— И что же я думаю? Просвети? — Сергей положил на столик жгут и шприц, взял коробку с ампулами. — Нечего сказать? Я жду! — достал одну, посмотрел на просвет. — Что это?

Кир молчал. Что он вообще мог сказать?

— «Поликсиноний»? Что это за мерзость? — Голос Васнецова сорвался на крик.

Кир сжался. Сейчас было бы правильнее во всем сознаться. Рассказать Сергею о болезни, но все внутри бунтовало против этого. Нельзя признаваться, что ему страшно и больно, — это не по-мужски. Слабым быть нельзя, показывать слабость — стыдно… Это он усвоил с детства. Слабаки достойны только жалости, никак не любви. Он не хотел выглядеть умирающим хлюпиком, о котором нужно заботиться только из жалости. Сочувствие, сострадание, участие… Не надо! От Сергея ему нужно было совсем другое. Пусть лучше презирает, чем жалеет.

— А на что это похоже? — он зло посмотрел на Васнецова. — Новая наркота. Да, я закрылся в комнате и вколол себе дозу. В моем возрасте это не такая уж и редкость.

— Что? — Сергей выглядел ошарашенным, как будто он не ожидал такого ответа.

— А почему нет? — Кир чувствовал, как его трясет то ли от ярости, то ли от слабости. — Почему бы мне не попробовать ещё и это? Ещё один атрибут красивой жизни на халяву. Ты же не жалеешь денег на мое содержание, Сергей, так что я не против, если оплатишь и это тоже. Ты же дашь своему маленькому «братишке» ещё зелененьких на дозу? А купил я её на твои деньги, Васнецов.

— Я… нет… Неправда. Как ты мог? Я относился тебе, как к брату… — Сергей побледнел. Кажется, слова задели его за больное. Он потянулся к Киру, схватил за плечо, но тот вывернулся. Тогда Сергей сжал его ладонь. Рука Васнецова была горячая, сильная… Кир прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим теплом. – Кирилл, ты мне больше, чем брат, ты мне как сын…

— Да неужели? Брат, значит? Сын? Треп один! А смотришь на меня как импотент на молодую жену! — Кира сорвало.

— Кирилл! – Сергей, будто обожженный, выпустил руку Кирилла и отступил.

— Что Кирилл? — Кир нашел в себе силы последовать за отступающим к двери Сергеем. Вздернув подбородок, он в упор посмотрел ему в глаза, как магнитом удерживая его взгляд. — Что Кирилл? Скажешь, мне показалось? Скажешь? Так повтори хоть сотню раз, правдой это не станет! Или ты так себя обманываешь, лгун чертов! — он попытался отобрать у Сергея коробку, но тот так вцепился в неё, что упаковка порвалась, и стеклянные ампулы посыпались на пол. Кир оттолкнул Сергея и начал собирать их, глотая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

— Мне грустно на тебя смотреть… До чего ты дошел? — простонал Сергей.

— Не смей меня жалеть!

— Кирилл…

— Убирайся, — проорал Кир. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто его только что облили помоями. Только не снаружи, а внутри. Сергей думает, что он наркоман. Сергей презирает его. Сергей опять не хочет признавать свои чувства к нему. Сергей…

Его била крупная дрожь. Каждый нерв был натянут до предела. Он ждал, когда же Сергей уйдет и можно будет совершенно не по-мужски разрыдаться.

Теплые руки обхватили его со спины. Тепло тела Сергея, его запах одеколона… Кир замер не в силах поверить в происходящее. Он повернулся к Васнецову и, схватив его за лацканы пиджака, дернул на себя, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот сразу же отвел взгляд и прижал голову Кира к своему плечу.

— Мы найдем специалиста, который поможет тебе побороть это, — голос Васнецова был спокойным и размеренным. Так родители разговаривают с нашкодившим непослушным чадом. – Я договорюсь с хорошим детским психологом. Уверен, что вместе мы с этим справимся…

Кир скрипнул зубами от злости. Ему захотелось со всей мочи вцепиться зубами Сергею в ухо или в щеку. Но ведь он и тогда будет его жалеть и обязательно найдет специалиста, который справится с подростковой агрессивностью…

— … уверен, что если ты будешь делать так, как… Кирилл, что ты делаешь? — Кир толкнул Сергея со всей силы. Тот от неожиданности потерял равновесие и упал на пол, придавленный весом совсем нелегкого тела семнадцатилетнего подростка. Васнецов дернулся, пытаясь встать, но не смог. — Кир, это не смешно. — Сколько бы Сергей не пытался сохранить снисходительно родительский тон, глаза выдавали его страх. – Кирилл! — требовательно повторил он.

— Я тебя люблю! — хрипло выдохнул Кирилл признание, которое уже давно сжигало его изнутри почти так же сильно, как рак.

— Кирюша, — жалобно простонал Васнецов. — Я тоже тебя люблю, ты замечательный мальчик, хороший ком…

Не в силах больше выносить это, Кирилл впился губами в губы любимого, пытаясь неловко и неумело навязать тому поцелуй. Он старательно протолкнул свой язык в рот Сергея, чуть погладил все ещё не отвечающий его заигрываниям язык. Потом провел рукой по груди, положил руку на ширинку брюк… И отлетел в сторону, отброшенный ударом в грудь.

Сергей вскочил на ноги и навис над ним, как жаждущий возмездия поруганный бог.

— Что это было, Кирилл? Что ты… Господи, дай мне терпения! Как ты мог подумать, что между нами возможно такое? – начал отчитывать его Васнецов, все больше повышая голос. – Мне уже за тридцать, а тебе всего семнадцать! Ты несовершеннолетний. Кроме того, я — мужчина! Кирилл, ты хотя бы это понимаешь?

Кир поднял на него наглый взгляд, в котором не было и толики раскаяния.

— Конечно, я знаю, что ты мужчина, и что мне семнадцать, но как это может помешать мне любить тебя?

— Кирилл, — выдохнул Сергей. Он выглядел так, как будто из него разом выпустили воздух. Закрыл глаза рукой и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь успокоиться. – Ты — подросток, и тебе кажется, что моя забота о тебе — это любовь, но на самом деле тебе просто не хватало отца, и я в некоторой мере смог его заменить.

— Это в какой это ты книжке по психологии вычитал? — фыркнул Кир. – Я знаю, что люблю тебя. И уверен, что ты меня тоже любишь.

— Не знаю, как тебе ещё объяснить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сломал свою жизнь из-за придуманных чувств ко мне. Подумай об этом, ладно, — устало пробормотал Васнецов и быстро вышел за дверь.

— Придурок! — крикнул Кир, надеясь, что Сергей его услышит. – Лгун! Лицемер! Старпер! Импотент чертов! Думаешь, я не чувствовал, что у тебя на меня встал? Я тебе докажу! Ты у меня узнаешь… Я не сдохну, понял? Не дождешься! Я добьюсь, чтобы ты признал, что любишь меня! Что ты тоже любишь!

Слезы потоком катились из глаз, но он даже не пытался их спрятать. Только бил кулаком по полу, снова и снова, и снова, и снова. Пока рука не перестала чувствовать боль.

**7.**

В тот день в школу Кирилл, конечно, не пошел. Заперся в своей комнате до тех пор, пока машина Сергея не отъехала от дома. Пока сидел взаперти, Емин о многом думал. Васнецов был достаточно умен, чтобы пробить название лекарства и тогда… Предсказать реакцию Сергея, Кир не мог, точнее боялся. Он практически принял решение, но чтобы осуществить его, нужно было собраться с духом и отбросить все моральные принципы.

Почти час бесцельно он слонялся по дому. Наконец, ноги сами привели его в кабинет Сергея. Его как магнитом потянуло к любимому насиженному месту у искусственного камина. Кир привычно плюхнулся в кресло, закинул ноги на подлокотник, потерся щекой об ворсистую ткань обивки, замер, скосив глаза на рабочий стол Васнецова. Сколько вечеров он провел в такой позе, наблюдая за тем, как Сергей работает. Иногда тот ворчал: «Кир , сядь нормально. Если и дальше будешь сидеть в такой неудобной позе, то испортишь осанку и заработаешь головную боль». Внутренне Кир только посмеивался над наивным Васнецовым. Головная боль давно уже стала его постоянным спутником, а возможность быть рядом с Сергеем помогала отвлечься от неё. Но вместо того, чтобы спорить со своим покровителем, он делал вид, что не слышит его, увлекшись содержимым книги из библиотеки Васнецова. Потом он редко когда мог вспомнить хотя бы строчку из того, по чему скользил тогда невидящий взгляд. Стоило Васнецову уйти с головой в работу, Кир снова начинал сверлить его взглядом, изучая и запоминая. Так он узнал, что, когда Сергея что-то тревожит, то он начинает хмуриться и его лоб прорезает длинная мимическая морщинка, которую хочется разгладить пальцами. Если Васнецов злится, то начинает тихо ругаться себе под нос, почему-то используя для этого английские ругательства. Иногда, глубоко задумавшись, он начинал рисовать пальцем на поверхности стола спирали, заканчивая тем, что перечеркивал невидимую взгляду конструкцию. Всегда после этого, он поднимал глаза на Кирилла, и тот сразу же утыкался взглядом в книгу. Иногда, увлекшись слежкой, Кир так и засыпал в кресле, и тогда Сергей расталкивал его и почти пинками выгонял из кабинета.

Кир на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь в деталях сохранить эти воспоминания, продлить мгновение внутренней умиротворенности, которую они дарили ему. Потом решительно поднялся и подошел к столу, снял со стены картину с аляпистыми подсолнухами, за которой скрывался сейф. Здесь Васнецов обычно хранил документы, с которыми работал в данный момент, а также некоторую сумму наличных. Конечно, код давно уже не был секретом для Кирилла.

Рука дрожала, когда Кир набирал шестизначный номер. Он почти надеялся, что сейф будет пуст, но, как он и помнил, на верхней полке хранились деньги. Доллары, евро, несколько рублевых пачек с пятитысячными…

Кир провел пальцами по полке, погладил шероховатую поверхность верхней купюры. Было тошно, и непонятно от чего: от болезни или того, что он собирался сделать. Юноша закрыл глаза, справляясь с собой, в сотый раз убеждая себя в правильности выбранного пути. Ему нужны были эти деньги. Больше, чем Сергею, который может даже не заметить пропажу. Кроме того, разве Кирилл их не заработал? Конечно, до истечения контракта остался почти месяц, но все же просто воровством это назвать было нельзя… Он просто позаимствует часть средств, возьмет небольшой аванс. Потом он обязательно вернет ту сумму, которую взял в долг. Как только выздоровеет, то сразу устроится на работу и настоит на продлении контракта ещё на год, нет на десять лет.

И все равно… Кир понял, что не может так поступить с Сергеем. Только не после того, что Васнецов сделал для него. Сергей верит ему, верит настолько, что впустил в свою жизнь.

Кир утер выступивший на лбу пот. Рука опустилась. Кир закрыл сейф, и бессильно опустился в кресло Сергея.

Даже без настойчивых уговоров Лидии Марковны, он понимал, что тянуть больше нельзя. Она уже договорилась о койко-месте для него, осталось только приехать , привезти деньги и сделать операцию. И нужно было сделать это не через месяц, а как можно скорее. Потому что через месяц может стать поздно. То, что Кир тянул до последнего, сейчас ему самому казалось глупым.

Но заставить себя взять деньги у Сергея оказалось очень трудно. Он мог бы попросить, но каждый раз, когда Кир пытался заговорить о своей болезни, внутренности сжимало от страха оттолкнуть Васнецова. Если бы он на самом деле был уверен в том, что Сергей его любит! Но сколько бы он не пытался добиться от Васнецова ответного признания, тот лишь отмахивался от него. Иногда Кир чувствовал себя подобранным на улице щенком, которого держат и кормят потому, что выбросить жалко. Но если дворняга окажется больной, не поспешат ли от неё избавиться?

Сердце твердило, что Сергей не такой человек, но разум подкидывал все новые страхи. Разве в последнее время тот не стал избегать Кирилла, разве не был холоден с ним, разве… не отверг сегодня его чувства?

Взгляд упал на стол, скользнул по подставке для ручек и замер на рамке с фотографией. Когда Кир пришел в этот дом, здесь было фото Сергея с его женой. Сейчас… Кир даже не сразу поверил своим глазам.

Эту фотографию сделали неделю назад, на вечеринке, посвященной пятнадцатилетию фирмы Сергея. Тогда Васнецов настоял, чтобы Кир присутствовал в качестве его родственника. Новорощенные бизнесмены, бросавшие на Васнецова расчетливые взгляды и норовившие утащить его для приватного разговора о делах, дородные мужчины, у многих из которых уже наметилось брюшко и их обвешанные драгоценностями любовницы и жены… Среди гостей этого вечера Кир почувствовал себя не уместно и одиноко.

Кроме того, его опять мучила боль и все, о чем он тогда мог думать, это быстрее свалить с корпоратива. Сергей сам привел фотографа и попросил их сфотографировать. Кир хотел отказаться, но вспомнил, что это часть его работы. Глянец запечатлел многое… На фотографии Кирилл выглядел недовольным и хмуро глядел на фотографа из-под рваной, лезущей в глаза челки. Сколько Сергей не уговаривал его избавиться от этого украшения, Кирилл так и не дал себя постричь. Васнецов, чуть повернув голову, смотрел на него и улыбался. Кир как наяву вспомнил тот момент. Как на просьбу фотографа быть чуть веселее, состроил кислую мину. И тогда Сергей обнял его и шепнул:

— Кир, улыбнись. Это же на память…

На память… Кирилл сморгнул слезы. Погладил изображение Васнецова на фото.

— Не хочу, чтобы от меня осталось только фото, — прошептал он, обращаясь к улыбающемуся Васнецову. В горле комком встали слезы. В голове осталась только одна мысль: «Я должен жить, я не умру …»

Кирилл сделал глубокий судорожный вдох, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. Снова открыл сейф, вскрыл пачку с рублями, вынул несколько купюр, потом достал пачку с долларами, отсчитал необходимую сумму. Посмотрел прямо туда, где находилась камера слежения и помахал хрустящей в руках зеленью. Потом демонстративно сунул деньги в карман толстовки.

— Я верну! — сказал Кирилл, надеясь, что если Сергей и не услышит, то прочтет по губам. Взгляд скользнул по столу. Подумав, он написал в раскрытом ежедневнике: «Я обязательно вернусь. Кир».

Теперь можно было уходить. Нужно было уходить. Кир поднялся с кресла. С фотографии на него укоризненно хмурился он сам. «Неужели ты ему совсем не веришь? Если бы попросил у него и объяснил для чего, неужели он не дал бы тебе?» — как будто бы хотел сказать этот правильный Кирилл.

— Мне не нужны подачки. И жалость его тоже не нужна! — вслух ответил ему Кир, но прозвучало ничтожно и неубедительно. Повинуясь порыву, он схватил со стола фото и прижал его к груди.

— Это же на память… — повторил он слова Васнецова. Ноги как будто налились свинцом, когда он покидал кабинет.

Ещё раз окинув комнату тоскливым взглядом, Кир прикрыл за собой тяжелую дубовую дверь, ставя точку на этой части своей жизни.

Он взял с собой лишь те вещи, которые были с ним, когда он впервые появился на пороге дома Васнецова. Пришлось, правда, прихватить теплую куртку, иначе он замерз бы, не добравшись до места. Через пятнадцать минут Кирилл Емин сел на автобус, идущий по маршруту до Центральной онкологической больницы. Впереди была неизвестность, но пока пальцы сжимали ключ от дома Сергея, Кир верил, что сможет справиться со всеми ожидающими его испытаниями и вернуться.

**8.**

Заведующий хирургическим отделением Центральной онкологической больницы Гурьянов Вячеслав Романович долго сокрушался по поводу того, что ещё немного и возможно могло быть поздно. На счастье Кирилла он оказался старым знакомым Лидии Марковны, с которым они ещё вместе учились в Университете, поэтому его приняли на госпитализацию, несмотря на отсутствие анализов и разрешения родителей. Возможно, поэтому и операцию Кириллу провели сравнительно быстро – всего через неделю после того, как он оказался в общей палате.

Заканчивалась осень, а батареи в палате на шесть человек почти не грели, заставляя кутаться в старые одеяла ожидающих операции пациентов. Темнело рано, и Кир мог определить время только по обходам. Дни мучительно медленно тянулись вместе с болью, преследовавшей его теперь даже во сне.

За три дня до операции Кира неожиданно перевели в отдельную палату с телевизором, холодильником, и, главное, обогревателем. Конечно, только случайностью можно было объяснить то, что в тот день Кириллу Емину исполнилось восемнадцать лет. В тот же день он позвонил маме, принял её слезливые поздравления, уверил, что сборы скоро кончатся, и он вернется домой. На следующий день он подписал согласие на операционное вмешательство.

Если вернуться в памяти в дни перед операцией, то все, что Кир мог вспомнить — это чувства холода, боли и равнодушия. После перевода в новую палату, ему начали колоть какие-то новые обезболивающие и осталось только равнодушие. Кир спал, ел безвкусную бурду, что готовили в местной столовой, безразлично смотрел на экран телевизора, ходил на процедуры. Как-то мимо сознания прошла беседа с анестезиологом. Не пить и не есть до операции? Если бы ему не приносили еду, он бы забыл, что вообще нужно потреблять белки, жиры и углеводы, чтобы жить. Когда настало время операции, Кирилл не задавая лишних вопросы разделся, лег на каталку, закрыл глаза…

Отходил после наркоза тяжело. Постель качалась под ним, приглушенный свет ночника над кроватью резал глаза, губы пересохли, безумно хотелось пить.

После третьей попытки Кир приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова закрыл их. Потом снова попытался разлепить веки. Белый потолок закачался и закружился, потом остановился. Кирилл услышал, что кто-то громко вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Ему показалось, что в изножье его кровати стоит Сергей , смотрит на него и плачет. Иллюзия была очень реальной: в ней на Васнецове даже был белый халат, как у посетителя, а в руках он мял медицинскую шапочку. Почему-то зеленую. В ушах загудело и зафонило, когда галлюцинация начала что-то говорить. Кир зажмурился и зажал уши руками. Стало чуть легче и он снова попытался разлепить веки, но не смог. Его тянуло в серую темноту, похожую на водоворот. Несмотря на судорожные попытки уцепиться за реальность, сознание быстро ускользало. Прежде, чем Кир отключился, ему показалось, что он сквозь шум в ушах расслышал несколько слов:

— … прости…е…сказал … — Кир падал в темноту, пытаясь ухватиться за голос Сергея, но безуспешно.

Когда Кирилл очнулся, то рядом никого не было. Швы болели, но гораздо меньше, чем он ожидал. А вот в туалет он самостоятельно смог ходить только на второй день и то, только потому, что в отдельной палате, откуда его все ещё не выселили, была своя туалетная комната. Принимать помощь пожилой медсестры, которая была прикреплена к его палате, было стыдно, но выбора не было. Нина была женщиной молчаливой и строгой, но к нему относилась с материнской заботой, так что Кир быстро перестал её стыдится, даже когда приходилось подставлять зад под болезненные уколы или наблюдать, как она забирает его трусы в стирку.

Первым и единственным вопросом, который Кир задал после того, как очнулся, был, конечно, о посетителях. О Сергее. Был? Приходил? Придет снова?

Женщина пожала плечами и сказала, что никого не видела, но узнает у медсестры, сменявшей её в ночных сменах. Кир несколько раз напоминал ей об обещании, пока она не ответила, виновато отведя глаза, что после операции его никто не навещал и не интересовался им.

— О чем думают ваши родители, молодой человек? — Нина нахмурилась и укоризненно покачала головой. Кир промолчал.

Когда женщина ушла, он почувствовал, что не может сдерживаться больше и заплакал. Это были слезы разочарования и необъяснимой обиды. Ведь он до последнего надеялся, что каким-то чудом Сергей нашел его здесь, в больнице, и пришел к нему в день операции, потому что волновался о нем, потому что любит его, но все оказалось просто посленаркозным тяжелым сном.

Потянулись больничные будни. Уколы, перевязки, обследования… Через две недели после операции, Киру сняли швы.

Вячеслав Романович на вечернем обходе долго расспрашивал его о самочувствие, а потом, отправив сопровождавших его врачей прочь, остался с Киром наедине.

— Кирилл, я сегодня поговорил с Лидией Марковной. Операция прошла успешно, но ты же понимаешь, что ещё несколько лет необходимо проводить постоянное наблюдение и профилактику. Она тебе поможет в этом, поэтому тебе лучше отправиться домой.

Кир настороженно кивнул.

— Завтра с утра я тебя выпишу,- Вячеслав Романович похлопал Кирилла по плечу. А потом достал из-за пазухи бумажный конверт и вложил его в руку Киру. – Возьми, — врач отвел глаза.

— Но… — Кир заглянул в конверт и рот открыл от удивления, обнаружив там деньги, которые он заплатил за операцию. – Но как же…

Вячеслав Романович поднялся со стула, отвернулся к окну, сцепив руки в замок. Кириллу показалось, что он нервничает, хотя причины вроде и не было.

— За тебя заплатил областной фонд «Дети против рака», — пояснил врач. – Счастливчик ты, Кирилл Емин. Не попадай к нам больше, — Вячеслав Романович протянул Киру руку и тот пожал её.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнул он в спину уходящему доктору. – Спасибо, — повторил, глядя в закрытую дверь, обращаясь уже к той высшей силе, что помогла ему вернуть деньги и, может быть, любимого человека.

Всю ночь перед выпиской ему снилось, как он вбегает в дом Васнецова, распахивает дверь в его кабинет, бросает на стол деньги и кидается Сергею на шею.

И Сергей обнимает его и говорит, что скучал, что простил, что любит…

**9.**

Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Изо рта красивым облачком идет пар. Где это чертово такси? Почему минуты тянутся так долго, так бесконечно долго?

Кирилл перекинул сумку на другое плечо, пятый раз за последние десять минут вытащил телефон и с надеждой посмотрел на дисплей. Пропущенных звонков нет. И с момента вызова такси прошло уже больше двадцати минут.

Кир поднял лицо к небу, чувствуя ласковое прикосновение снежинок. Скорее бы. Скорее.

Теперь, когда он стал совершеннолетним, а болезнь была позади, у него был собственный план на жизнь, ни от одного пункта которого он не собирался отказываться.

Первое, что он собирался сделать, это заявиться к Сергею, признаться в своих чувствах и остаться у него навсегда. Но быть нахлебником и содержанкой при богатом «папике», тем более «младшим братом», Кир тоже не собирался. Гордость бы не позволила. Поэтому он собирался поступить в университет на архитектурный факультет и в будущем помогать Сергею в его строительном бизнесе.

И, главное, волнующее, чертовски сложное… желание, мечта, цель… Соблазнить Сергея. Ещё проживая с Васнецовым, Кирилл систематически посещал специфические форумы и просмотрел огромное количество гей-видео из интернета. Сначала было просто неловко и даже противно, но потом он стал проецировать некоторые вещи на себя и Сергея, и сейчас был абсолютно уверен, что, может, Васнецову и достаточно платонических отношений, но Кирилл не собирался так себя ограничивать. Он хотел попробовать все, ну или почти все, что могло бы доставить удовольствие им обоим.

Кир ухмыльнулся, представив, как вытянется лицо у Васнецова, когда он предъявит свои требования на его тело и на место в его постели.

Кирилл усиленно гнал от себя мысль о том, что возможно телефон Сергея не отвечает потому, что тот просто не хочет его знать. Глупости. Сергей его любит. Мало ли почему женский голос в трубке твердит раз за разом: «абонент временно недоступен»? Забыл зарядить телефон, уронил, потерял…

Сергей его ждет. А если и есть обида или недопонимание, то они все решат, как только встретятся.

Наконец, появилась желтая машина с шашечками. Кир заскочил в теплое, разогретое включенной печкой, такси.

— Куда едем? – спросил водитель, как будто диспетчер не сказал ему куда именно.

— Домой, — счастливо выдохнул Кир. Поймав недоуменный взгляд таксиста, он быстро назвал адрес. И всю дорогу в голове вертелось это «домой», «домой», «домой».

На город опустились сумерки, когда Кирилл отпустил такси и подошел к воротам дома.

Снежинки сыпались из необъятного темного неба все гуще и все крупнее. В темноте за белой пеленой было не видно даже, горит ли свет в окнах.

Кир приложил к кодовому замку на воротах оставшийся со времени совместного проживания ключ, быстро набрал код. К его облегчению дверь открылась. Васнецов так и не поменял ни ключ, ни комбинацию, что очень даже обнадеживало. Он прошел по освещенной уличными фонарями, чуть заметенной снегом, подъездной аллее. В холле горел свет, остальные окна были темны и безжизненны. Сам не зная, почему таится, Кирилл тихонько открыл входную дверь, разулся, на цыпочках прошел в дом. Конечно, никто не встретил его у дверей.

Обругав себя за глупое поведение, Кирилл направился к кабинету. Его встретила темнота и тишина. Стараясь создавать как можно больше шума, он поднялся наверх. Спальня Васнецова тоже была пуста, постель заправлена, вещи убраны. Как будто хозяин только что вышел.

Тревога нарастала. Кир заглянул в гардеробную. Многочисленные костюмы, ряды обуви…, все было на месте. Даже пушистые тапочки с паучками-пампушками, над которыми Кир любил посмеиваться, и те стояли у кровати. Не было только хозяина дома. Кирилл ещё побродил по дому, но так и не обнаружил даже следа присутствия Васнецова.

Смущал почти пустой холодильник. Но Васнецов до появления Кира предпочитал питаться по барам и ресторанам, так что это было скорее следствием холостяцкого существования, чем чем-то объясняющим нарастающую панику. На часах было уже около восьми вечера. Обычно, если не было никаких важных встреч, Сергей в это время был дома.

По-настоящему тревожным звоночком стало то, что обе машины Сергея стояли в гараже.

— Куда его понесло на ночь глядя без машины? — спросил Кирилл у знакомого, почти родного «Порше». Конечно, машина ему не ответила. Бывало, хотя и довольно редко, что Васнецов встречался со своими старыми друзьями в ресторане с целью «напиться и забыться». В таких случаях Сергей мог оставить машину и поехать на такси…

Кир сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь справиться с беспричинным страхом. Ему просто не повезло, и именно сегодня, в день его возвращения, Васнецов решил набраться. Нет причин для паники. Нужно только ждать.

Побродив ещё по комнатам, убедившись, что со времени его ухода ничего не изменилось, Кир снова забрел в кабинет. На столе не было ничего интересного. Новое фото на месте украденного им так и не появилось. Вредный чертенок, сидящий внутри Кирилла, подтолкнул его к сейфу. Код Сергей так и не сменил. Интересно почему? Внутри была небольшая (по меркам Васнецова, конечно) сумма денег. Кирилл достал пакет с позаимствованными деньгами, бросил его в сейф, покрутился в кресле, позевал. Спать хотелось невероятно. Ночью он спал плохо и чувствовал себя изрядно вымотанным. Когда вернется Сергей, он не знал, поэтому решил вздремнуть. По некоторому размышлению для этой цели Кирилл выбрал кровать хозяина дома. «Пусть привыкает», — хмыкнул он про себя, зарываясь в ослепительно-белое постельное белье, которое судя по всему поменяли совсем недавно, поэтому оно пахло свежестью и приятно хрустело. Кир разочарованно вздохнул — пропитавший простыни и подушку запах тела Васнецова его порадовал бы гораздо больше. Несколько минут он поворочался, а потом уснул.

Проснулся Кирилл от того, что его трясут за плечо.

— Молодой человек? – голос был скрипучий, женский и точно не мог принадлежать Сергею. Кир неохотно разлепил заспанные глаза. Над ним нависала внушительного вида бабища.

— Вы кто? — Кир откатился в сторону от странной женщины.

— Это я у вас хочу спросить, кто вы и что здесь делаете? – женщина сощурила глаза и посмотрела на Кира как торговец, поймавший за руку уличного воришку.

— Я здесь живу, — Кир вздернул подбородок и свысока (насколько это возможно в подобной ситуации) взглянул на женщину. – Не могли бы вы уйти, мне нужно одеться, — как можно более высокомерно процедил он.

— Одевайся, одевайся… — женщина продолжала на него пялиться.

— Что ещё? Вы что-то хотите сказать? Или увидеть? — Кир приподнял бровь.

Женщина покраснела.

— Надеюсь, сможешь объяснить службе охраны, что здесь делаешь, — пробубнила она, неохотно отворачиваясь.

— Даже не собираюсь. Пусть этим Васнецов занимается, — хмыкнул Кир, натягивая брюки. Ситуация была комичной донельзя. Кажется, в его отсутствие Сергей нанял уборщицу. – И кстати, где он?

— Сергей Анатольевич… — кажется, женщина растерялась ещё больше. — Так он же здесь не живет.

Настало время Кирилла удивляться.

— Как не живет? Но ведь вещи, машина…все же на месте.

— Не знаю, кто ты такой, но если знаком с Сергеем Анатольевичем, то должен знать и то, что он два дня назад уехал за границу, — женщина не выглядела такой уж уверенной.

— За границу… — видимо шок, испытываемый Кириллом, отразился на его лице. Женщина смягчилась. – Видимо и правда не знал? Да, ладно, не переживай ты так. Дверь не взломана, поэтому я пока не вызвала охрану. Наверное, у тебя и ключи есть?

Кир отрешенно кивнул. В голове не укладывалось, что Сергей мог все бросить и уехать вот так… Не мог.

— Одевайся, милок, я тебя внизу подожду…

Дверь закрылась. Кирилл продолжал непонимающе смотреть в пространство.

Сергей бросил дом. Бросил работу. Бросил Кирилла. Почему? Неужели из-за него? Неужели из-за того, что сделал Кир?

В горле стоял ком, но глаза были сухими. Хотелось разрыдаться, упасть на колени, умолять простить и вернуться, но перед кем, какой был в этом смысл, что бы это изменило для них. А существовали ли когда-либо эти «мы» где-то, кроме как в воображении Кирилла Емина?

Через полчаса он сидел за столом на их с Сергеем кухне, крутил в руках свою любимую кружку – подарок Сергея, и слушал рассказ тети Гали. Знала женщина немного, но услышав историю Кирилла (конечно, сочиненную практически целиком), согласилась рассказать все, что знала.

Где-то через неделю после побега Кира тетю Галю и её мужа, бывшего военного, наняли в кадровом агентстве для присмотра за домом Сергея Анатольевича на время его отъезда по делам за границу. Как долго продлится эта поездка, им не сказали, но оплатили работу за три месяца вперед. Видела она хозяина только один раз, когда они подписывали контракт. Деньги на содержание дома хранились на счете в банке, открытом на имя тети Гали.

— Ни о каких родственниках нас и не предупредили. Хотя, понимаю, дело молодое. Из-за девушки поругались? Не одобрил? — женщина с интересом посмотрела на Кира. Тот кивнул.

— Да, дядя вообще старался контролировать мою жизнь, но теперь я понимаю, что он был прав насчет Кати… — Кирилл сделал скорбно-задумчивое лицо. – Мне так стыдно за все те слова, что я наговорил ему… — ему даже не нужно было притворяться, слезы стояли в глазах от сжимавшей сердце обиды.

— Эх, молодежь, вечно вы старших не слушаете. Вот и моя Зиночка… — тетя Галя углубилась в историю своей жизни, а Кир думал о своем. Все его планы с отъездом Сергея превратились в дым. Вся его жизнь стала вдруг бессмысленной и не нужной. Не нужной единственному человеку, с которым он хотел связать её.

— … этот прохиндей только деньги из нас тянет… — заливалась тетя Галя.

— А Сергей… Васнецов… дядя, он не оставил обратного адреса? В случае если что-то случится с домом, вы же знаете, как с ним связаться? – перебил её Кирилл.

— Ох, ну так это… Георгию Яковлевичу нужно сообщить в таком случае…

— Ааа, — протянул Кирилл.

Георгий Яковлевич Сидкелов был заместителем Сергея. Он никогда не нравился Кириллу, и, если Кир хоть сколько-нибудь разбирался в людях, их чувства друг к другу были полностью взаимны.

— Спасибо. Я, пожалуй, пойду. – Кир отставил кружку и поднялся. Покидать дом, с которым он связывал столько надежд, было горько. — Вот номер моего телефона. Если дядя вернется, вы сообщите мне. Женщина закивала, разразилась длинной напутственной речью, которую Кирилл пропустил мимо ушей.

Как он и ожидал, беседа с Георгием Яковлевичем ничего не дала. Тот наотрез отказался давать Кириллу телефон шефа, хотя напоил Кира чаем с пирожными, был очень вежлив и корректен. Выяснилось, что прежде чем уехать, Сергей сообщил всем, кто знал Кира, как его двоюродного брата, что отослал парня к родителям. В конце разговора Сидкелов без обиняков заявил, что Васнецов запретил давать его телефон кому-либо.

Единственное, что оставалось Кириллу в этой ситуации – это вернуться домой, окончить школу, пройти профилактическое лечение, убедиться, что рак не вернется, ждать звонка от тети Гали. Просто жить дальше и верить, что Васнецов вернется.

**10.**

Разговор с матерью, которого Кирилл так боялся, оказался на деле не таким уж и страшным. Ограничились сердечными каплями и слезами. Даже скорую вызывать не пришлось. Конечно, Кир не стал рассказывать маме о Сергее. Просто сказал, что, благодаря Лидии Марковне попал под действие областной благотворительной программы «Дети против рака» и все это время проходил бесплатное лечение в больнице. В течение следующего полугода на каждое обследование Кир шел с затаенным страхом, ожидая, что рак вернется. Но ни через месяц, ни через два, ни через полгода новых метастаз не появилось. Наступило лето… Время сдачи госэкзамена и подготовки к поступлению в университет.

Мать не могла нарадоваться на то, как её сын изменился после всего случившегося. Хотя Кирилл забросил спорт, теперь он очень активно занялся учебой, чего за ним раньше не водилось. Учителя в школе теперь хором хвалили его. Хотя женщина питала надежду, что её сын выберет какой-нибудь из районных техникумов, неожиданно для всех Кир заявил, что собирается по результатам экзаменов подать документы в один из самых престижных областных ВУЗов на отделение «Архитектура». Мать только руками всплеснула. Даже если бы Кириллу удалось поступить на бюджет, денег на жизнь в большом городе у них не было. Но Кир был упрям в своем решении. Он решил, что, даже если судьба против него, он будет идти вперед к своей мечте. В конце концов, теперь он здоров и может работать хоть менеджером, хоть грузчиком, пока не встретится с Васнецовым и не предложит ему заключить новую сделку.

Со стороны могло показаться, что Кир забыл Сергея, выбросив из памяти время, что они провели вместе, но это было не так. Болезненный ад, в котором он жил те два месяца, что они были вместе, теперь вспоминался как самое счастливое время в жизни. Сейчас он понимал, как эгоистичны были его требования к Сергею. Васнецов был человеком со сложившимися ценностями, твердой жизненной позицией, а Кир был не только парнем, но и несовершеннолетним. Форсирование их отношений могло бы грозить Сергею не только неприятностями с законом, но и моральными терзаниями. Была ещё его собственная незрелость и неготовность быть с человеком, которого, теперь он уже мог признаться себе в этом, он полюбил и не хотел терять.

То, что при их встрече Васнецов может его послать, а то и просто сдать властям за воровство, не то, чтобы не приходило в голову, но отбрасывалось. После урока, который преподала ему болезнь, Кирилл решил оптимистично смотреть на жизнь.

Васнецов испытывал к нему чувства, а значит простит. А не простит, так Кир заставит его простить. Главное, что Кирилл выбрал быть с Сергеем, если не всегда, то очень долго и не был намерен отступать от своего решения.

Дни летели так быстро, что Кир даже не успевал скучать по Сергею. Уроки. Дополнительные занятия. Единый государственный экзамен, который он сдал с одним из лучших по школе результатом. Выпускной вечер, танцы, купание в фонтане, пьяные поцелуи со вчерашними одноклассницами… Все пролетело за миг.

Вот вроде только вчера он возвращался домой по заснеженной дороге и вот снова в пути, только теперь возвращается назад.

Кирилл посмотрел в окно междугородного автобуса. Родной городок медленно уплывал, скрываясь из вида. Позади остались слезы провожающей его мамы, подбадривающие крики собравшихся проводить друзей, ворчание водителя, когда он пронес в салон ручную кладь. Скрылись за поворотом редкие многоэтажки, заросшие цветущей черемухой дворы, речка, луг с пасущимися коровами, покосившиеся домики частного сектора, березовые рощи… Серая лента дороги уходила все дальше и дальше, в новую жизнь, в которой Кирилл надеялся быть счастливым…

Рано или поздно Сергей вернется в город, и они встретятся, а пока он не собирался отступать от своей цели – стать не просто любовником, но и партнером для Васнецова.

Дом Васнецова все также пустовал. Убранный, холодный, пустой. Без особой надежды Кирилл позвонил тете Гале, выслушал её заботливое квохтанье, жалобы на жизнь и сочувственное: «Кирочка, может у нас переночуешь? В доме-то отопление отключено и вообще…» Кажется, Георгий Яковлевич уже дал свои указания относительно Емина. За эти полгода Сергей не только не появлялся дома, но и никак не давал о себе знать.

Оставаться нежеланным гостем в доме Васнецова было выше его сил. Кир бодро наврал тете Гале, что остановился у друзей, и поспешно покинул дом. В тот же день Кир купил газету с объявлениями и принялся за поиск жилья. Он снял маленькую комнату в бараке, подал документы в ВУЗ, потом устроился на работу… Жизнь вышла в новый виток.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, червь ты библиотечный! – Кирилл поморщился, услышав жизнерадостный голос Артёма – уже два года как его бессменного соседа по комнате в студенческом общежитии. Рыжий, шумный, такой же иногородний, как и сам Кирилл, Артем был вечно одержимый планами по покорению мира и получению денег из воздуха. Сколько раз Кир вытягивал друга из щекотливых ситуаций, когда тот проигрывал или проматывал деньги, присланные родителями. Нередко они месяцами жили на заработки и стипендию Кирилла.

— Не ори, — шикнул Кир, чувствуя обращенные на них недовольные взгляды. – Это библиотека, а не футбольное поле.

— Кир, ты идешь с нами?– не унимался Артём, плюхаясь на соседний стул.

— Куда? — Кир неохотно оторвался от журнала. Завтра ему нужно было выступать с докладом ««Архитектура эко-тека», а доступ к материалу он смог получить только сегодня.

— У Ирины Болотовой день рождение. Забыл? А как известно всем, лучший наш подарочек — это ты!

Кирилл поморщился, перелистнул страницу и снова попытался сконцентрироваться на статье. Он не собирался в сто пятый раз объяснять другу, что его не интересуют всевозможные Иришки, Маришки, Валюшки и прочие сохшие по нему представительницы слабого пола.

— Кир, — жалобно простонал Артем. – Киииир, ну неужто тебе жрать не хочется? До стипендии ещё три дня, а от нас даже тараканы все сбежали. Ну, Кир! Чего тебе стоит, а? Если мы без тебя придем, она же нас, общаговских, даже на порог не пустит.

— Завтра утром получу зарплату за последние ночные смены. Прорвемся, — не поднимая взгляда от журнала, отмахнулся Кирилл.

— Кир! — рявкнул Артем, опять привлекая к ним внимание других посетителей библиотеки. – Ты чертов эгоист! Меня уже подозревать начали, что я того… нетрадиционно в тебя влюбленный, поэтому не даю тебе с девчонками встречаться. Не нравится тебе девушка, не соответствует твоим высоким стандартам, так помоги другу. Мне она более чем подходит! Красивая, умная, богатая! Что ещё для счастья надо? Не всем повезло родиться такими смазливыми, как ты. Единственный способ для меня познакомиться с ней поближе - это притащить такого зануду как ты к ней на день рождения. Такими шансами я не разбрасываюсь. Выбирай, или ты идешь со мной, или сейчас начну орать и добьюсь, чтобы нас выставили отсюда.

— Артем, — Кир обреченно вздохнул и поднял глаза на друга. — У меня завтра доклад. И на работу ещё нужно.

— Слушай, хочешь я договорюсь с Катькой из читального, — Артем расцвел, почувствовав, что друг дал слабину. – Да стоит мне сказать, что это тебе надо, и она половину библиотеки вынесет! Это ты у нас скромник — попросить язык сломается… И вообще Ирина живет совсем недалеко от твоей рабочей конуры. Сразу оттуда и рванешь – сытый и обласканный.

Так и вышло, что Кириллу пришлось пойти на вечеринку в честь дня рождения однокурсницы. Девушка относилась к тем, кого называли «золотой молодежью» — первая красавица и модница на факультете. Её мать была владелицей сети риэлтерских контор и денег на дочь не жалела. Сама Ирина с первого дня появления Кирилла в Университете изводила его своим навязчивым вниманием. В последнее время, сообразив, что ни она сама, ни её деньги Кирилла не интересует, начала доставать его через друзей.

Если бы не Артем, возомнивший, что у него появился шанс добиться неприступной красавицы, Кир никогда бы не отправился на подобное мероприятие.

В целом, события развивались именно так, как он и предполагал. Счастливая девушка тут же усадила его во главе стола, всем видом дав понять гостям, что Кирилл Емин её парень. Артем тут же сник и весь вечер ходил мрачнее тучи. Кирилл же терпеливо сносил заигрывания Ирины, в голове прокручивая завтрашний доклад. Краем уха он слушал болтовню девушки, спешившей поделиться с ним тем, что в ближайшее время станет совсем самостоятельной, так как её мать нашла нового «папика» и уже подыскивает им комфортабельное семейное гнездышко. Ему даже удалось отшутиться, когда Ирина прямо заявила ему, что будет не против, если после замужества матери Кир переедет к ней из общаги. Как только позволила вежливость, подняв бокал вина в честь именинницы, он откланялся, сообщив девушке, что уже опаздывает на работу. У Ирины тут же возникла «замечательная» идея проводить его всей подвыпившей компанией.

На улице было уже темно. Мелкий, холодный дождь густо моросил, превращая все вокруг в зыбкую призрачную дымку. Поздняя осень вступала в свои права. Морозный воздух проникал под тонкую куртку, будил воспоминания, которые, казалось, были уже забыты. Ирина подхватила его под локоть, остальные ребята тоже быстро разбились по парочкам. Шепотки, крики, смешки, кто-то заорал пьяную песню.

Кир посмотрел на часы и понял, что опаздывает.

Обычно оживленный в дневное время перекресток был пуст. Светофор мигал желтым. Кир попытался ускорить шаг, но пьяная Ирина споткнулась об валявшийся на дороге осколок кирпича, повисла на его локте, потом просто осела прямо посреди дороги. Кир присел рядом с расплакавшейся девушкой, попытался оценить ущерб, нанесенный её ноге. Подвыпившая компания растянулась по перекрестку, никто не обратил внимания на притормозившую парочку.

Кир выругался, попытался поднять Ирину, обхватив её за талию. Он зажмурился ослепленный светом фар, вылетевшей из-за угла иномарки. Черное «Порше» со знакомыми номерами. Визг тормозов, бампер в десяти сантиметрах от его лица. «Все это уже было», — пронеслось в голове. Кирилл поднял глаза и увидел их.

В салоне было двое. Мужчина и женщина. Мужчина вцепился в руль и смотрел на Кирилла. Глаза в глаза. Не отрываясь, не моргая. Женщина трясла его за плечо и что-то говорила.

Тело оцепенело, дыхание сбилось, сердце забилось быстро и неровно.

— Мама? – голос Ирины выдернул Кирилла из состояния безвременья. Девушка попыталась выпрямиться, и ей это даже удалось. – Какая встреча! Мама и её новый хахаль, — протянула она, ткнув в сторону женщины в машине. Хлопнула дверь, мать Ирины подбежала к ним, начала что-то говорить. Кажется, она бранила его или свою дочь, или… Но не Ирины, ни её матери, не зевак… никого не было. Все исчезло, остались только Сергей и Кирилл. Был только разговор их глаз. Был только шум в ушах и холод, пробравшийся сквозь легкую куртку до живой плоти, проникший в бешено бившееся сердце. Дождливая морось оседала на горящих щеках. Кир с трудом отвел взгляд. Серое дорожное полотно манило упасть на него. «Лучше бы он меня сбил», — подумал Кир, ненавидя себя за собственную реакцию, за то, что был так жалок. «Чего я хотел? На что надеялся? Его не было два с половиной года! Ни слова, ни вести. Конечно, у него были женщины. Женщины его круга. А кто я такой? Вор! Мальчишка, отравлявший ему жизнь!» — думал он, но обида захлестывала и искала выхода. Да ещё Сергей… так и сидел за рулем и просто смотрел на него. Даже не вышел, не сказал: «Привет, Кир! Давно не виделись…» Как будто Кирилл Емин и правда был никем. Никем. Никем!

Взгляд упал на булыжник, о который споткнулась Ирина. Мыслей не было. Других мыслей. Схватить, размахнуться и швырнуть в стекло. И смотреть, смотреть, смотреть… как расширяются зрачки Васнецова, когда стекло его машины покрывает паутинка трещин.

А потом в ужасе от содеянного кинуться к нему. Броситься всем телом и душой, не обращая внимания на зрителей. И вытирать кровь из рассеченной осколком брови, целовать покрытый испариной лоб, обвинять, плакать, обещать и угрожать.

**Эпилог**

— Это было глупо! Ты вел себя как обиженный ребенок, — Сергей поправил опять спадающую на глаза бинтовую повязку. – Кир, ты так и будешь стоять в дверях и молчать? Садись уже. В ногах правды нет, – он выжидательно посмотрел на замершего у входа в палату Кирилла и похлопал по сидению стоявшего около кровати стула.

Кир послушно подошел и сел. Но так ничего и не сказал, продолжая изучать узоры на линолеуме.

Сергей тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на подушках. Упрямец. Сначала ворвался в палату, а теперь молчит.

Самому Сергею пришлось подключить знакомого в МВД, чтобы освободить Кирилла, когда его забрали в участок после того, как самого Сергея госпитализировали с диагнозом сотрясение мозга и открытая травма черепа. Все обошлось, но даже так пришлось подключить все свои связи и посулить хороший откат, чтобы глупого мальчишку не посадили за хулиганство и покушение на его, Сергея Васнецова, жизнь. Хотя какой же Кирилл теперь мальчишка? За те два с половиной года, что они не виделись, парень раздался в плечах, превратившись из угловатого подростка в красивого статного мужчину. Но даже сейчас, глядя на упрямо сжатые губы и лезущую в глаза непослушную челку, Сергей видел своего любимого мальчика.

— Кир? — позвал он. – Зачем? — вопрос вырвался помимо воли.

«Зачем ушел, если хотел вернуться? Зачем меня искал? Зачем пришел в больницу после того, как чуть не убил?»

— Я тебя люблю, — Кирилл сказал это так тихо, что Сергею показалось, что ему послышалось.

— Ты… что?

— Я тебя люблю! – вскинув взгляд своих невероятных глаз, похожих на черные омуты, выпалил Кир. – И я тебя никому не отдам. Никаким богатым теткам, слышишь? А если опять уедешь, то я… я…

— Кирилл, не надо, — прервал его Сергей. Голос сорвался, но он заставил себя продолжить. – Ты просто путаешь любовь с благодарностью. А мне… мне же это совсем ничего не стоило. Мелочь. Если бы ты просто попросил меня, я бы дал тебе в десять-двадцать-тридцать раз больше. Я бы настоял, чтобы тебя прооперировали за границей.

— О чем ты говоришь? – глаза Кира подозрительно сузились. – Ты знал, что я болен? Знал и молчал?!

— Узнал, когда ты сбежал. Лекарство твое пробил через знакомого доктора. Вернулся, а тебя уже нет… Знаешь, это очень горько понимать, что кто-то находится рядом с тобой только потому, что иначе может умереть.

— Значит… — Кир сглотнул. – Это ты оплатил операцию?

— Кирилл, это неважно…

— Это важно! Ты же приходил ко мне после операции?

— Я хотел убедиться, что у тебя все будет хорошо. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Обязанным? Подожди! Ты подумал, что я был с тобой только из-за денег?! Что я такая продажная шкура, что ради денег стал врать тебе о своих чувствах?

— Кир, не надо…

— Ты… как ты мог? Я же вернул тебе все до копейки. Они в сейфе, можешь проверить! И за операцию, если надо, тоже заплачу! Тогда ты поверишь мне?

— Кир, что ты говоришь?

— А ты? Что говоришь ты! Думаешь все это время я тебя ищу, чтобы сказать «спасибо, дяденька, не дали подохнуть»? Нашелся тут благородный меценат! Неужели непонятно, почему я вернул тебе деньги? Неужели непонятно, что я люблю ТЕБЯ, а не то, что у тебя есть?! – Кир выглядел так, как будто пробежал стометровку. Кулаки сжаты, грудь быстро вздымается, а в глазах обида… Сергей просто смотрел на него и не мог проронить ни слова. Что он вообще мог сказать сейчас? «Да, подумал». «Да, я, старый дурак, решил, что недостоин любви».

В палату заглянула обеспокоенная медсестра.

— Все в порядке? — уточнила она, стрельнув глазками в сторону Кирилла.

— Все в порядке, Любочка, — успокоил её Сергей.

— Что значит Любочка? — бешеный взгляд Кирилла нашел себе новую цель. — Ты ко всем медсестрам так обращаешься или только к тем, кто забывает нижнее белье под халат надеть?

— Кир! — рявкнул выведенный из себя Сергей.

— Посетитель, прекратите хамить или я вызову охрану, — взвизгнула медсестра, заливаясь краской, и позорно бежала, не выдержав дьявольского взгляда казавшегося всего несколько минут назад ангельски красивым парня.

Опять стало тихо.

— Я ревную, — наконец, тихо сказал Кир.

— Я понял, — вздохнул Сергей.

— И машину тебе разбил, потому что ревную.

— Я знаю. И зря. Антонина – просто мой друг. Риэлтор. Я вчера вернулся и попросил её помочь с поиском нового дома… — он замолк под напряженным взглядом Кира. Не объяснять же теперь, что вернувшись в родной город, он просто не мог находиться в стенах, наполненных воспоминаниями даже не о жене, а о капризном и своенравном мальчишке, о Кирилле Емине.

— Сергей, если я тебя ревную, то и люблю. Что непонятного?

— Кир…

— Если скажешь: «Найди себе кого-нибудь моложе, красивее, умнее», я снова тебе что-нибудь разобью, — рыкнул Кирилл. – Хочешь отвязаться? Скажи, глядя в глаза, что ты натурал, мысль о сексе со мной наполняет тебя отвращением, а меня ты не любишь, а просто жалеешь. Давай! Я жду! Говори…

— Я… — Сергей сглотнул. Глаза Кирилла как будто вытягивали из него душу. – Я… — он зажмурился не в силах выговорить нужные слова под прицелом этого умоляюще-угрожающего взгляда.

И тогда Кирилл просто поцеловал его. Впился в губы требовательным поцелуем, и весь мир поплыл, растворился, растаял, а все проблемы, которые могли возникнуть перед ними, стали мелкими и несущественными.

— Перевязка! Ох! – палату сотряс грохот от упавших на пол инструментов, но двое на кровати даже не подумали прекратить целоваться. — А… я… помешала, я пойду, — пробормотала Любочка, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Теперь ты доволен? — простонал покрасневший Сергей, глядя на закрывшуюся за медсестрой дверь.

— Более чем, — ухмыльнулся Кир. – Думаю, она ещё долго не вернется… — хитро улыбнулся он, вызвав ещё один обреченный стон.

 **Три года спустя…  
**   
– С этого момента планка вашего отношения к себе возрастает многократно… — вещал ректор.

Ирина, не обращая на него внимания, крутила головой. В полутьме актового зала она сразу заметила рыжую голову Артёма и замахала рукой.

— Уф, еле успел! — заявил парень, плюхнувшись в кресло. – Давно уже «глаголет» наш Григорьевич?

— Где Емин? – прошипела девушка.

— Откуда я знаю! Мы уже три года не живем вместе, как бы мерзко сейчас это не звучало. Ириш, ты опять за свое, да? Смирись, скорее он своему Васнецову со мной изменит, чем с тобой, — возмутился Артём. – Продолжишь бегать за ним, хотя он тебя, в лучшем случае, как подружку воспринимает. Думаешь, мне, твоему парню, приятно, что ты только о нем и думаешь?!

— Придурок, — фыркнула Ирина, отвесив рыжему ревнивцу подзатыльник. – Кир же у нас с красным дипломом закончил, так что ректор вызовет его на сцену для торжественного вручения. Я все-таки староста нашего зоопарка и должна убедиться, что все пройдет наилучшим образом.

— Вот, блин! — Артём потер затылок.

— Иди, найди его! Что сидишь? Артём! — девушка ощутимо ткнула зазевавшегося парня локтем в бок.

— Не… не стоит, — пробормотал Артем, подозрительно покраснев, что не прошло мимо цепкого взгляда девушки.

— Артём? – протянула она.

На парня было жалко смотреть. Артём покраснел так, что алым залило даже уши. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он быстро зашептал на ухо Ирины.

— Они того… это… его мужик приехал на вручение диплома и они… нет, не могу!

— Слушай, только не говори, что Васнецов выкинул какой-то фокус и похитил нашего Кира в такой день. Бред! Сергей - самый здравомыслящий человек из тех, кого я знаю.

— Да, нет… это Кир… Он, понимаешь… в общем, он затолкнул его в учительский туалет и закрылся изнутри. И я думаю… блин, не заставляй меня за ними идти. Я же облююсь, если услышу, как они…

Ирина прыснула.

— Вот беда! — отсмеявшись, сказала она. – Я тоже не решусь отрывать Кира от его благоверного. Думаю, трахнуть Васнецова в туалете в день выпускного для него важнее, чем получить красный диплом из рук нашего Григорьевича. Эротическая мечта Кирилла Емина… Кто бы мог подумать?

— Трах…? Бееее… Фуууу… — Артём демонстративно начал плеваться, но тут же прекратил, когда увидел презрительный взгляд Ирины.

— Прости. Я не гомофоб. Правда-правда! Я все ещё немного ревную, — пробормотал он.

— Дурак, — вздохнула девушка. — О, вот и Кир! И Сергей! — расцвела она, увидев появившуюся в зале колоритную парочку, привлекшую множество любопытных взглядов. Оба выглядели так, как будто только что с деловой встречи. На костюмах ни складочки, даже галстуки повязаны идеально, как будто несколько минут назад они не развлекались в учительском туалете.

— Жаль… — вздохнула она, наблюдая, как Кир раздвигает кресло, помогая устроиться своему партнеру, и только после усаживается рядом.

— На сцену для вручения красного диплома приглашается выпускник факультета «Архитектура» Кирилл Емин… — провозгласил ректор.

Кирилл поднялся на сцену. Взял диплом. Пожал руку ректору. И, повернувшись к залу, улыбнулся так ослепительно и счастливо, что сердце Ирины сжалось. Ах, если бы эта улыбка предназначалась ей, а не сдержанному мужчине, сидящему в последнем ряду.

— Вот поэтому и ревную, — проворчал Артём, глядя на неё. – Вдруг он опять решит вернуться в ряды нормальных парней, ты же меня бросишь сразу…

— Нет, — вздохнула Ирина. – Не вернется…


End file.
